


The sacrifices we make

by Ermuh



Category: Mamamoo, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :(, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But at the same time it is, Epilogue, Extremely minor character death, Flashbacks :(, Fluff and Angst, Fluff comes I promise, Grief, Implied Mpreg, Its not really alpha/omega, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Related, Made up religions, Magic, Manipulation, Mentions of Tragedy, Mentions of War, Mostly Fluff, Multi, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not too slow burn, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), PUPPIES!!, Pack Politics, Packs, Panic attacks :(, Plot twist?, Prophecy, Slow Burn, War, Werewolves, Witches, You wont be sad I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermuh/pseuds/Ermuh
Summary: "Turners, they... they’re more fertile than naturals. Even male omegas can have pups.”Jimin frowns, looking down at his stomach. How would that happen when he had no womb?”You don’t have to have pups, of course!” Jungkook reassures, probably mistaking the confusion for worry. ”It would just benefit our pack if you did. That’s the reason our whole agreement with your village appeared - we get omegas and they get peace. Again, you don’t have to mate - you can live in celibacy and loneliness your entire life if you want,” Jungkook stresses again, looking into Jimin’s eyes.##Jimin is left in the woods to die a vicious death as a sacrifice , and wakes up next to a god. At least, he thinks he does, before the man explains that he's not in heaven - but a tad bit deeper in the forest he was left in. It's all too confusing for him to handle on his own - and when it's revealed Jimin might not be exactly what he seems to be, shit goes down.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm seriously going to try and finish and upload so,,, let's see how it goes.  
English is not my first language and this is not beta read, so I hope you can forgive me if I make some mistakes  
Hopefully you'll enjoy reading anyways :)

The ground beneath Jimin’s bare feet is cold as he’s led through the woods. He stumbles, instinctively tugging on the ropes that tie his hands immobile behind his back. The blacksmith leading him scowls as he helps Jimin, holding a tight grip on his arm.

Jimin doesn’t say a word on their walk to the clearing, doesn’t protest as he’s pressed down on his knees. A puff of wind makes Jimin shiver, only wearing a thin white dress. The blacksmith eyes the goosebumps on his skin but says nothing as he leaves Jimin on the ground, hurrying away from the scene without a goodbye.

Jimin understands, if he had the choice he would run too.

The stars glimmer bright on the dark sky and Jimin observes them, eyes trying to make out some of the figures he’s been taught lives up in heaven, only visible at night.

Next to the peaceful sky rises a round moon, making Jimin gulp. It sinks in - he’s going to die.

Eyes burning, Jimin refuses to let his despair show. The deal with the beasts only work if the sacrifice is willing: they have left protesting victims before.

Jimin doesn’t want to think about what happens to the village if the beasts don’t accept their offering, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
A twig snaps.

Jimin tries to turn around his head to look, twisting his body as much as his position allows him to. If he doesn’t stay in place, the beast might leave.

There’s Nothing.

Jimin sighs, relaxing again.

Knees sore, Jimin dares to stand of for a moment.

Then, a rustle of leaves.

Heart thumping in his chest, Jimin twists again in haste, spotting something moving. Jimin twists more but loses his balance, falling completely to the ground in an uncomfortable position. He’s pretty sure his foot landed wrong, pain shooting up his leg.

”Ow, ow, ow-” Jimin chants, eyes tearing up again. He wants to hold his foot, hands twisting against the rough rope desperately, a whimper escaping his lips as he hears heavy footsteps approach.

Jimin bites his bottom lip, closing his eyes as he braces for more pain.

Warm puffs trail his skin, a big snout sniffing around his body. When the beast reaches his neck, Jimin can’t help but cry - this is when he dies. This is when the beast rips his throat out, before consuming the rest of his body.

Jaws move to hold a part of Jimin’s exposed collarbone, surprisingly gentle.

They bite down.

Jimin cries out, all thoughts of ”gentle” forgotten as he feels blood seep out of the bite and pain so strong Jimin’s head spins appears. The wolf licks the mark, tongue lapping until no more blood is spilling.

Jimin breathes heavily, eyes falling shut. It’s too much.

The fear, the pain, the betrayal that the villagers chose him to be offered.

The beast noses around Jimin’s neck, giving him small licks - probably finding the right spot to kill him.

Jimin faints.

##

Jungkook looks at the sleeping human in his bed, eyes wandering on his face. The boy’s lips are slightly parted, letting out soft breaths. His black bangs reach down and almost covers his eyes, hiding his forehead.

”You need a haircut,” Jungkook mumbles, smiling when the boy stirs in his sleep. He looks relaxed like this, a stark difference to the human’s terrified expression a few hours ago.

Jungkook frowns when he thinks of the event, wondering why the pack can’t just ask the humans for help instead of doing this - or at least telling them that their ”sacrifices” aren’t going to die.

Jungkook eyes the mark on the boy’s shoulder, wolf in him proud of how well it healed. It’s already scarring, red barely visible. If a stranger saw it, they might think that Jungkook did it a week ago.

Jungkook shook his head to get rid of the influx of thoughts, trailing his eyes to the boys leg instead. He twisted his ankle but it Jungkook isn’t worried, knows it will heal as soon as the boy turns.

The door opens and Seokjin enters the room, holding a box. His forehead is sweaty just like Jungkook’s - both affected by the full moon.

”Is the mark bleeding?” Seokjin asks, grabbing a chair and sitting down by the bed next to Jungkook. Jungkook shakes his head with a small smile, making his brother ruffle his hair.

”You did well, Kook. I know you didn’t want to do this,” Seokjin praises, making Jungkook’s chest puff up. ”Don’t get too cocky, boy. I still have to inspect it.”

Jungkook deflates slightly, tensing up as Seokjin carefully turns the human’s head to the side, exposing his neck and shoulder.

The healer prods around it, stopping when the boy starts squirming. The sight of the boy frowning makes Jungkook reach out and caress his cheek - releasing calming pheromones on instinct. It works despite him being a human, the boy’s face relaxing again.

Seokjin turns around and looks at Jungkook.

”It’s actually healing very well. Either the boy is stronger than he looks, or you...” Seokjin trails off, looking into Jungkook’s eyes. ”Calm down, Kook. You look like you’re about to turn,” Seokjin says with suspicion in his voice, eyes narrowing. He glances from the boy to Jungkook, eyeing the mark once more.

”Hmm.”

Jungkook huffs. ”What do you mean hmm?”

His brother shakes his head, smiling.

”It’s nothing, I’m just imagining things,” Seokjin reassures, ruffling Jungkook’s hair again. Jungkook sighs, knowing his hair is going to be get knots.

”Why don’t you sleep with him?” Seokjin asks, chuckling as his little brother’s face turns red. ”I meant lay down with him. He reacted to your pheromones, so why not give see if his mark heals faster when you’re near?” Seokjin proposes, standing up. Without waiting for an answer he pulls Jungkook with him, pushing him towards the bed.

”Uh, if you’re that adamant about it, I guess I can,” Jungkook mutters, frowning at his brother’s strange behaviour. He climbs into bed with the boy, laying down next to him. It’s uncomfortable with his brother staring at them, but he puts his arm around the human - careful not to go near the bite.

”Hmm.”

Jungkook huffs.

”Stop it! You’re annoying me,” Jungkook says, feeling anger bubbling in his veins. His brother sticks his tongue out playfully .

”Hmmmmmmm,” he says and takes a step closer to the bed, eyes still calculating.

Jungkook growls, pulling the human closer.

Seokjin gapes.

Even Jungkook is shocked by his own aggression, ears burning as he realizes what he’s done.

”I- I’m sorry, Jin. I think the moon is messing me up,” Jungkook says with furrowed brows, biting his bottom lip. ”I didn’t mean to,” Jungkook explains and looks up at his brother, still holding the boy close. Seokjin narrows his eyes, looking at the two in bed.

”I know, Kook, don’t worry. The moon is messing with all of us right now, Namjoon tried to stop me from leaving the hut!” Seokjin exclaims with a smile. ”I’ll leave. Tell me tomorrow how it goes, alright?”

Jungkook nods, feeling his stomach churn. It’s still not okay for him to growl at his own brother - especially his older brother.

When leaves and closes the door behind him, Jungkook relaxes. He frowns.

”I didn’t even know I tensed up.”

##

Jimin wakes up with a yawn, snuggling closer to the warmth beside him. The arms around his waist pull him closer and Jimin hums in content, enjoying the moment. He blinks away his exhaustion, rubbing his eyes.

There’s a body next to him.

There’s a shirtless, male body holding him close.

Jimin screams, pushing away from the man. His shoulder aches when he moves and the memories from last night come back to Jimin, hand reaching up to his shoulder. It’s there, the bite.

The man sits up and grumbles something inaudible, looking at Jimin’s trembling form.

But if the beast last night bit him, didn’t that mean Jimin is dead?

”Are you an angel?” Jimin whispers, reaching out to touch the man’s face. He’s handsome with big eyes and cute lips, his newly awoken expression adding to his beauty. His skin is soft, apart from a scar on the man’s cheek.

Do angels really have scars? He’s only heard about god’s with scars from battle before, not the angels that help new souls to their place in heaven.

”Are you a god?” Jimin asks, eyes widening as he looks down at the man’s torso. He certainly looks fit to be one of the warriors that fought in the holy war - muscles big and toned. Why is Jimin in bed with a god?

Is Jimin a god now? Some gods were turned holy after death, chosen by already existing gods if they did something great during their lifetime. Jimin hasn’t done anything special, his greatest achievement is being able to see the difference between poisonous berries and edible ones.

”I’m not God, I’m Jungkook,” the man says and yawns, stretching. ”Wait, you’re awake!” Jungkook’s eyes widen as he looks at Jimin, sitting up on the bed and gently pushing Jimin back into lying down. The human frowns, heart skipping a beat at their proximity.

”How are you feeling? Is the mark okay? Did you turn in your sleep or are you still human?” The man sends questions at him until Jimin feels dizzy, not understanding a single word he says.

”Ang-Jungkook, slow down, please. I don’t know what you mean. What do you mean when you say ”still” human?” Jimin asks, looking up at Jungkook. The man seems to realize how close their faces are, getting out of bed to stand by Jimin’s side instead. The man bites his lip, scratching his head.

”I might as well tell you everything right now, even though Seokjin wants me to come to him... well, human - or maybe former human - listen closely,” Jungkook starts, looking at Jimin.

”I am a werewolf, or a manbeast as you call it, and I am the one that bit you last night. Don’t panic, I’m not going to kill you and I wasn’t trying to.

You see, all werewolves are not born werewolves. If one in wolf form bites and then laps at the wound, the human will become a werewolf. I did that, so now you are a werewolf.”

Jimin’s eyes widen, holding his hand over the mark.

”All of the ”sacrifices” you give us are turned into werewolves - not killed, as you believe. It’s a bit complicated but werewolves can be two ranks. Natural and turned. Or, more scientifically - alpha and omega. 50 years ago something happened and almost all of the omegas died. Our pack has no natural omegas, and neither has many of the packs nearby,” Jungkook explains and he looks down, tone dull. 

Jimin feels a pang of sadness in his heart, somehow understanding that what the man felt was grief. He surely couldn’t have been alive when the event happened, but sorrow can last through generations.

”We’re trying to build up society again. A werewolf society that looks like it used to be. It’s not good for an entire rank to just disappear - it’s as if all the human women in your town died. It’s a disaster.

Turners, they... they’re more fertile than naturals. Even male omegas can have pups.”

Jimin frowns, looking down at his stomach. How would that happen when he had no womb?

”You don’t have to have pups, of course!” Jungkook reassures, probably mistaking the confusion for worry. ”It would just benefit our pack if you did. That’s the reason our whole agreement with your village appeared - we get omegas and don’t bother them. Again, you don’t have to mate - you can live in celibacy and loneliness your entire life if you want,” Jungkook stresses again, looking into Jimin’s eyes.

”Most people don’t feel as they turn into a werewolf, only notice that their senses are a bit heightened. You will also heal quicker, so if your ankle is fine you have probably already turned.”

Jimin wiggles his foot. He feels no pain, only a bit stiff.

”Shifting into a wolf is another thing - but we’ll talk about that when we get there. Since it was my turn to deal with the sacrifice, it is also my duty to help you with all of the wolf stuff. You can ask me anything and I’ll answer,” Jungkook finishes with a smile. Jimin takes in all of the information, blinking. He thinks he picked up everything, despite being tired.

”My name is Jimin,” he tells the werewolf, who smiles.

”Welcome, Jimin. I hope you’ll be happy here.”


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I can't believe it has over 20 kudos already sajfhlskjf  
Updates are most likely not going to come this fast since school is about to start but I was too excited not to write more  
I hope you enjoy :)

Jungkook let Jimin raid his wardrobe for some better clothes, the boy choosing a simple shirt and pants. The sleeves are a bit too long, but neither Jimin nor anyone minds. How could they, when he looks so cute?

Jungkook feels a pout on his lips when he thinks about how popular Jimin would become amongst the young wolves in the pack, the thought of someone courting the boy making him want to growl.

His stomach growls for him, indicating his hunger.

”Let’s go to the bonfire and eat breakfast. We have a dining hut, too, but it’s comfier to sit outside,” Jungkook says, gesturing for Jimin to follow him outside. The turner licks his lips but nods, walking with Jungkook. Seeing Jimin nervous makes Jungkook’s wolf anxious, pacing around and begging to be let out. Jungkook frowns and forces it to calm down, wondering why it’s been so restless the past days.

”How many people are in your pack?” asks Jimin when they go towards the village centre. There’s not many people wandering around, everyone still eating.

Jungkook shrugs, trying to remember what number their Chief had told them last winter.

”About 200 members maybe? A bit more now, I saw very young pups the other day,” Jungkook ponders, smiling at the image of the new mom holding her twins in the nursery. Jungkook didn’t go there in the evening often, but the roof had been leaking and he was the nearest builder.

”Wow,” Jimin says in awe. ”Isn’t that a lot for people who live off of prey? How do you manage food when you get new pups and an omega every year?” Jimin asks, jogging to keep up with Jungkook’s long strides. The man smelled food, and there was no stopping him when he’s hungry.

”There’s some very, very bigger packs out there, we aren’t anything special. It’s really just about trading with other packs and some humans, and keeping track of how the animals are doing. If we haven’t spotted any rabbit kits during their breeding season, let’s not hunt them yet - y’know?” Jungkook explains, mouth watering. Jimin nods, eyes wide. Jungkook can almost hear the gears turning in the boy’s head, a soft smile forming on his lips.

They arrive at the centre, a big square cleared from buildings to leave place for the big bonfire and the benches around it. During festivals they cleared out the benches too, making sure everyone would be up and mingling. The fire isn’t burning strong now but there’s no need, a soft glow enough to cook food. It’s rare that they light it up entirely, not wanting to waste firewood every day.

Jungkook spots his friends and waves, grinning. He turns around to Jimin and points at a big table by the corner of the centre.

”That’s where you get food. Just take a plate or bowl - depending on the food - and take as much as you want. We don’t have to ration right now, we got a bunch of wheat and corn from a trading trip,” Jungkook explains, licking his lips. Most of the year the only breakfast they had were porridge, but in autumn after their trip to their main trading village, they always got to eat bread.

Jimin trails behind him as Jungkook heads straight for the food, easily walking between benches and the other wolves walking around. Heads turned to look at Jimin and the boy squirms, looking down. Jungkook puts a hand on his waist, releasing some of the pheromones he excluded yesterday. It works just as well and Jimin back straighten, head up high once again.

Jungkook’s heart skips a beat when Jimin gasps at the sight of bread.

”Jungkook, why didn’t you tell me there would be bread? I love bread!” Jimin exclaims, grabbing a wooden plate and taking two pieces in one single motion. Jungkook chuckles, grabbing one of his own. He sees Jimin hesitate as he reaches for the cornbread, arm stopping in the air. He looks up at Jungkook with furrowed brows.

”You did say to take how much I want, right?” Jimin asks, fingers twitching in the air. Jungkook smiles and takes two pieces of cornbread and putting them on Jimin’s plate as an answer.

For himself he takes one piece of each, not wanting to get too full. They always had a special lunch when the new turner arrives and Jungkook plans to take full advantage of it, stuffing his stomach full of as much deer as he can. At least Mina said they’d serve deer, a meat they rarely had now that they decided to let the deer population grow before hunting more. 

Jungkook leads Jimin back to his friends’ table, sitting down with a grin.

”Is that the human?”

”What’s your name?”

”What will your job be? We’ve got a spot in the nursery open.”

Jungkook chuckles at his friends’ excitement, hoping Jimin won’t be left too traumatized. Putting Taehyung, Yugyeom and Mina in the same place is asking for trouble.

Jimin answers as best he can between bites, Jungkook listening with half an ear. He can’t stop thinking about the pups from earlier. Their noses were so small, it’s unbelievable how they can smell anything. Still, Mina said the first thing newborn babies do is sniff for their mother. Their scent glands must be smaller than Jungkook’s little finger’s fingernail, it’s incredible how the mother can also sniff after them when they’re born.

Jungkook’s eyes widen.

How small will they be when they shift?

He hasn’t been there for an entire day, maybe they’re old enough to stay at the nursery now. He hopes the parents have chores, so they’re forced to leave the pups at the nursery for at least a little time every day.

Their furs are probably grey, Jungkook decides. They looked like the type of pups who are-

Jungkook?”

Jimin’s voice snaps Jungkook out of his thoughts.

”Yes?”

”Why were you chosen to get me if there is over 200 members in this pack?” Jimin asks, nibbling on his second piece of bread. Jungkook hums, knowing the question would come sooner or later.

”Well, the act is very important. It’s a very delicate process.”

I had to find the exact right spot to bite you - not too close to your neck or I risked injuring you seriously. I then had to clean the wound properly and scent mark you a bit,” Jungkook starts. ”It’s only given to trustworthy wolves. It’s a lot of pressure but you prove yourself to the pack leader - you are responsible and can handle being in charge of lives.”

Jimin nods, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Jungkook trails his eyes to the bite, licking his lips.

”I was chosen because I won a competition we hold about a month before the offering,” Jungkook explains, rubbing a hand on his side. He remembers the pain and slips his hand under his shirt, trailing the scar mindlessly.

Memories flash in his head and Jungkook puts his bread down, appetite gone.

He will never again be part of any competition or tournament. Never.

Jungkook feels his scent sour, can see the other people at the table shift uncomfortably. Mina looks at him with pity like she always does, as if Jungkook is a hurt pup. Taehyung and Yugyeom avoids his eyes, staring down at their own plates.

Jungkook hates bringing the mood down but he can’t control it, he can’t control anything. It happened and now Jungkook has to live with it forever and-

”Jungkook,” Jimin whispers, tugging at his shirt. ”Why don’t you show me the nursery?”

Jimin’s soft voice works immediately, the alpha feeling the tension move out of his body. He closes his eyes and exhales, concentrating on the gentle pull on his shirt.

”Yeah,” Jungkook mumbles, feeling his mood brighten. Maybe he’ll see the newborns from before.

Jungkook stands up, glancing at his friends and hoping they’ll understand. ”I’ll show you the pups.”

##

Jimin almost thinks they’re going back to Jungkook’s house until the man stops in front of a big hut, tapping twice on the door.

”Don’t want to wake anyone up,” he explains with a small smile. Jimin frowns. Ever since he explained why he took care of Jimin, the alpha has been quiet. Jungkook seems even taller,as if he’s brooding around without the happy energy Jimin got used to.

The door opens and a short woman let’s them in, face wrinkly. She gives Jimin a kind smile, eyeing the mark on his shoulder. Jungkook enters without a word and Jimin follows, the smell of babies hitting his nose.

”Where-” Jimin starts, but the woman holds up a finger over her lips. Jimin shuts his mouth.

When they get out of the hallway, Jimin can’t help the soft gasp that leaves his mouth.

In front of them is a big, open room, shaped like a circle. The floor is covered in soft, white mats, looking like clouds. And on those clouds, slept angels.

Small puppies lay in a big pile in the middle of the room, cuddling in their sleep. They’re in all different colours, brown, grey, black and even a few red-ish coats.

Jimin almost coos when one of the puppies start to snore, looking at Jungkook. The man smiles and walks across the room, careful not to go too close to the puppies. Jimin tries to follow when he disappears through a hallway, stopped by the woman. She has an amused smile on her face as she grabs Jimin’s arm, shaking her head.

Jimin decides not to disobey her, waiting for Jungkook to come back.

Soon enough footsteps come back from the hallway, but there’s something odd about them. A clicking sound follows every step, almost as if Jungkook is dragging something with him. Something sharp, maybe like-

Claws?

A large black wolf walks into the room, yellow eyes zeroing in on the pile in the middle. Jimin’s eyes widen as it walks towards him, body tensing up. How can this woman stay still when a beast is walking towards the puppies? He’s about to try and stop the wolf when suddenly their eyes meet, and Jimin gapes.

With no idea how, Jimin knows it’s Jungkook. The threatening beast is the same Jungkook who fed him bread and smiles so bright Jimin is sure the sun is in his mouth somewhere, peeking out when Jungkook grins.

The beast that bit him is Jungkook.

Maybe, he should start thinking of them as wolves instead of monsters.

Jungkook carefully walks up to the pile, sniffing the air. He paces around it before lying down, body big enough to almost encircle it entirely. Jimin feels his heart melt, seeing Jungkook lay protectively around the pups of the village. 

A grey pup that looks a bit older than the rest wiggles out of the pile, having woken up by the little sound the adults made. J

ungkook sits up as the pup starts walking towards Jimin and the woman with confident steps, feet moving surprisingly fast. The black wolf barely has to move to reach the little puppy with his mouth, grabbing it carefully. 

Jimin feels like he’s going to have a heart attack when he sees the same jaws that tear through his skin close around the pups neck - but as Jungkook lifts up the puppy it squirms and wiggles in his grip without getting a scratch, protesting as it’s put back by the pile. The grey puppy whines and wakes up another one - a light brown - who stands up and yawns. 

The woman smiles as Jungkook sighs and stands up when the two pups start to run in different directions, trying to bring them together again. She opens the door and walks outside, gesturing for Jimin to follow. When they’re outside the woman chuckles fondly and let’s go of Jimin. 

”Since you went with Jungkook I assume you want the job here?” She asks Jimin, still gazing at the closed door. Jimin stays silent, thinking. Mina mentioned how cute the children were when they shifted into puppies and Jimin felt the need to see for himself immediately, he hadn’t thought of working with kids. J

imin has a bit of experience with toddlers, but those were human and older than these puppies are. 

”Can you tell me about the chores before I answer?” Jimin asks. The woman smiles. 

”Of course. My name is Hyoyeon and I work in the nursery during the night and morning. My job is mostly cleaning up after the pups and making sure they go to sleep. It’s a lot to do on my own but thankfully, Jungkook has started coming right after breakfast to help for a few weeks now,” Hyoyeon says. Jimin furrows his brows but keeps listening. 

”Mina and a girl named Dahyun works during the day and afternoon. They should be coming over in an hour or two. Their job is taking care of the pups, feeding them, cleaning them, making sure they get along and play properly - for wolves it’s very important that the pups play together. And yes, it is as much as it sounds,” Hyoyeon says and chuckles as she sees Jimin gaping. 

”That’s why the spot open isn’t to work with me - it’s to work with them. Dahyun is an omega, too. She wasn’t turned but she is born from a woman who was turned,” Hyoyeon says. Jimin perks up. 

”I want to work here,” Jimin says without a second thought, gulping as the realization of what he blurted out takes place. Hyoyeon smiles and takes Jimin’s hand, shaking it. 

”Great! You don’t have to start today...” 

”Jimin.” 

”You don’t have to start today, Jimin. Spend some time with Jungkook instead, he’s been lonely,” Hyoyeon orders, voice softening as she mentions Jungkook. 

”How do you know that he’s lonely? He has friends,” Jimin asks, frowning. Hyoyeon chuckles. 

”Only a lonely man would willingly spend his first hours of the day looking at sleeping pups, when he can choose whatever he wants. Jungkook could be hunting in the woods or sleeping in bed right now, if he wanted to.” 

Jimin frowns, opening his mouth. He has to ask- 

The door opens and Jungkook comes out to them, in human form this time. He grins, eyes soft. 

”Ah, I love this. Please start working here so I have an excuse to come more often, Jimin,” Jungkook jokes, Hyoyeon chuckling. Jimin smiles, looking up at Jungkook. He can’t imagine the man being sad ever, is Jungkook really that alone? 

”What business would you have visiting Jimin? We only let mates in if there’s no emergency,” Hyoyeong states, Jungkook’s face turning red as he stutters out an excuse. Jimin doesn’t understand much of what they’re saying and turns around, making a mental note to ask about ”mates”. 

In the distance, Jimin can see a tall man striding towards them. Jimin frowns when he sees the man’s expression, on the verge of jogging to the small group. Jimin tugs on Jungkook’s shirt. 

”Uh, Jungkook,” Jimin mumbles. 

”Call me friend, Jimin! Aren’t I your friend? Tell Hyoyeon we’re only friends,” Jungkook says with a tight smile, staring at the woman. Whilst Jungkook looks like he’s challenging her, Hyoyeon only snorts and looks amused. 

”Jungkook, I think you should turn around.” The man is close and Jimin’s eyes widen, seeing the angry scowl on his face. 

”Jungkook seriously-” ”Jeon Jungkook, you irresponsible brat!” Jungkook groans. 

”Not now...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (again) :)  
Once again, english isn't my first language but I hope it's not too terrible  
Ps, this was written on a computer before I found a good program, so it used to look very bad. I've tried to fix it, but I can't be 100% sure some things look blocky :) I hope you understand


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for liking this!! I can't believe I have over 600 hits...  
And thank you for the tips on how to improve, I used another program to write this that spaces paragraphs differently, so hopefully it will look better on your phones :)  
This chapter is a little bit longer as I start school tomorrow and don't know when I'll be able to upload next.  
I'm not sure if I should put a trigger warning but JK has some flashbacks at the end of the chapter  
I hope you'll enjoy reading! :)

Jimin sits down on the bed in Jungkook's brother's, Seokjin, house and swallows. He's alone with the healer, Seokjin having ordered Jungkook to wait outside.

Jimin's heart is beating fast as Seokjin approaches him slowly, careful as if he is dealing with an animal. Jimin is, isn't he? To these people he is the outsider, the strange human. Jimin takes a deep breath and coughs, a sudden smell burning in his throat. It feels like smoke in his lungs, invading his senses.

"What- what did you do?" Jimin croaks out, eyes tearing up as he looks at Seokjin. The alpha is frowning, gaze jumping over Jimin's face.

"I just released some of my pheromones. It seems like your nose is finally kicking in, Jimin," Seokjin mumbles, now pacing in front of Jimin. He doesn't step inside of Jimin's personal space, acting as if there is a physical border separating the two. Jimin almost feels the need to reach out and feel if there isn't some sort of glass wall, stopping him from touching Seokjin.

Stopping him from getting out of the cabin.

Jimin swallows, looks at the doorway behind Seokjin. It's the only exit, in case he needs to escape. How thick are the walls? Can Jungkook hear if he screams?

Anxiety starts bubbling in Jimin's chest as realization sinks in of the situation he's in, memories of the previous night coming back. He moves his wrists, makes sure they're not tied together as before.

"Calm down, please. It's starting to smell in here," Seokjin says with a sigh, analysing face crumbling. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jimin. I apologize if it seems that way," he reassures and Jimin nods, tries to even out his breathing. It doesn't help that the healer finally steps inside the bubble surrounding Jimin, who's suddenly hyper aware of every move Seokjin does. The burning smell evaporates as Seokjin clears his throat and Jimin can breathe again, airways clearing.

"I'd like it if I could look at the mark, Jimin. Can I touch you?" Seokjin asks with a smile, choosing another method. Even if it makes Jimin feel like a child, the tone helps and he gives Seokjin permission to do whatever he wants.

Seokjin reaches out and tilts Jimin's head to the side, tugs on his shirt to reveal his shoulder completely. Two fingers come to poke at the bite and Jimin physically flinches, fists clenching. A sudden feeling of wrong hits him, coming from deep within.

It's wrong to let the stranger near such an intimate place, especially when Jungkook is right outside, waiting. It's wrong to sit still and let Seokjin prod and inspect it, wrong to let his eyes observe it for so long.

Jimin flinches again when Seokjin pushes, a strangled sound leaving his throat.

"Did it hurt?" Seokjin asks, pulling away. He looks worried, the first genuine feeling Jimin has seen on the man's face.

Jimin feels a frown on his lips. How dare he get worried when he is the cause?

Jimin unclenches his fist, head spinning.

"No, but I feel weird... like I'm getting-"

"Angry?"

Jimin furrows his brows. "Yes, exactly. Angry, even though you haven't done anything wrong," Jimin says, looking down. Another strange emotion starts forming when Seokjin takes a step back, something Jimin doesn't recognize.

"I'm sorry for being so hard to deal with. It just happened when-"

"When Jungkook left," Seokjin finishes, closing his eyes. He rubs his temples, sighing. "You act so- but it can't be..." he mumbles under his breath, barely audible. 

Thump.

Jimin flinches at the loud noise, hands going up to cover his ears.

"What's that?" He asks with a whine, cringing when it returns.

Thump, thump, thump.

Seokjin looks up at him, eyebrow raised.

"Someone is just knocking at the door. You seem to have very sharp senses, Jimin. I'm sure it'll numb down in a few days," Seokjin says and clears his throat, turning around to answer the door. He hesitates in the door frame, looking back at Jimin.

"Can you tell me who's there?" 

Jimin furrows his brows at the sudden request and shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't see any way that would happen but tries to concentrate, carefully removing his hands from his ears at another knock. 

It takes a few seconds but then Jimin feels it. He feels a presence, or rather a scent. It doesn't burn in his throat, instead it lays comfortably on his tongue. Heavy enough to be known, but not enough to be suffocating. Jimin inhales and gets a whiff of how the air feels like after a rainy night, sun warming up the world slowly. There's nothing particularly wolf about it, but Jimin still knows, understands that it's-

"Jungkook!" Seokjin exclaims when the man throws open the door in the hallway and rushes into the room, biting his lower lip.

"I'm sorry for disturbing but this girl came, she said you need to go to dad immediately," Jungkook blurts out, shifting on his feet. He chews on his lip again, eyes moving to Jimin.

They lock eyes.

Jimin feels his body sag, muscles relaxing. All the annoyance and anxiety dissolves, replaced by a soft warmth in his chest. 

Seokjin looks between them, lips pressed in a tight line. He paces for a second, closing his eyes.

"Jungkook, I need you to stay with Jimin right now. For about a week, perhaps. Follow him when he works for the next few days, skip out on your building chores. It's time you take a break anyway," Seokjin orders, patting Jungkook on the shoulder. Jungkook opens his mouth, but Seokjin talks before he has the chance to ask.

"I'll go face father alone."

"But-"

"No, Jungkook. Jimin is fine, that's all you need to know right now," Seokjin says. Jungkook looks like he wants to protest but stops, exhaling. 

Jimin still sits on the bed, watching the exchange with a frown. He's feeling nervous again, smelling the stress in Jungkook's scent. 

Before Jungkook can say another word Seokjin has left the house. Jimin cringes when he slams the door shut.

"Oh, are your ears sensitive? Pup's senses are sensitive the first few days of their life, maybe it's the same for turners," Jungkook says, walking up and sitting down next to Jimin. Jimin shrugs his shoulders, leaning against Jungkook.

"All I know is that it's annoying."

Jungkook chuckles and the stress leaves his scent. He leans against Jimin and inhales, freezing. After a second, he takes another breath.

Jungkook turns his head and sniffs and Jimin's neck, humming.

A feeling rises from deep within, from the same place that caused him to get angry at Seokjin. This time, it's warmth that blooms, a calm filling his body.

Jungkook stops when his nose grazes against Jimin's neck, pulling away.

"Sorry," he says and clears his throat, cheeks turning red. "You, uh, you smell like a wolf now," Jungkook explains. Jimin nods, not sure whether it's a compliment or not. 

Jungkook stands up and the moment ends.

"They should be done preparing lunch, soon. Let's go, I heard from Tae we'll get to eat moose," Jungkook says with a smile, turning around and waving for Jimin to follow. 

##

Jimin must be able to smell the meat as fast as Jungkook now, because walks with the same energy as the alpha. Jungkook grins, hoping his stomach is just as deep as Jungkook's, too. He's a bit tired of Mina raising her eyebrows when she sees his plate and Taehyung whining about how he's part of the reason they have to work longer than last season in the kitchen. It's not Jungkook's fault, he's still growing. At least, he thinks he is, no matter how many times Seokjin says he's at full height. 

Jimin starts to slow down as they get closer to the city centre, a frown forming on his lips. Jungkook stops, sending him a questioning look.

"I'm fine, it's just that there's a lot of noise," Jimin explains and gives Jungkook a strained smile.

"Are you sure? We could have this lunch tomorrow, if that's better for you," Jungkook offers, feeling his stomach turn.

"No, I'm fine," Jimin says with a strained smile, starting to walk again. 

Jungkook frowns but does the same, continuing.

The bonfire is brighter now, being used to grill big pieces of meat. Jungkook spots Taehyung by the serving tables, cutting up meat into smaller portions. He waves and Taehyung waves back, knife in hand. He almost stabs the man next to him who slaps his arm and say something with narrowed eyes. 

Taehyung looks at Jungkook with a shrug, continuing to cut. 

Jungkook doesn't know whether to be amused or terrified, settling for the former option and chuckling. Gatherings always have a positive effect on him, despite this just being a small welcoming ceremony. 

First he'll introduce Jimin to the pack, then they'll eat. It's not much, but it gets the pack closer again, everyone forgetting their chores and getting the chance to mingle. 

At night, Jimin will go out in the forest with the alpha who turned him - that being Jungkook - and they will together introduce Jimin to the moon. Part of what Jungkook loves about being a werewolf is his connection to the moon, so he can't wait to see how Jimin will react to the bond.

He mentioned some human religion this morning, but Jungkook hopes he can still feel the moon's presence. 

"How many gods do you believe in, Jimin?" Jungkook asks, catching the man of guard. Jimin stops, furrowing his brows.

"Well, it's not mentioned exactly how many people the angels blessed, but I've always imagined it to be around 20," Jimin says and Jungkook hums, not understanding a single word Jimin says.

"So you won't mind believing in one more?" Jungkook concludes, looking at Jimin. The omega looks up at Jungkook with a strange expression.

"I guess..." 

Jungkook smiles. "Perfect! I'll explain later."

Jungkook leads Jimin to the table they sat at during breakfast as more and more people arrive. After a few minutes, two kids run up to them.

"Is it true that you were a human?" One of them asks, a boy with short and curly hair. Jimin smiles at what seems to be twins, before answering.

"Yes, I was human for 21 years," Jimin replies, giggling as the childrens jaws drop. The twins look at each other with wide eyes, before staring up at Jimin. The other child, a girl with equally as curly hair reaches out and pokes Jimin's leg, as if she can't believe he's real.

"You're so old," the girl mumbles and Jungkook chuckles. He reaches out and pats the girl on the head. She gasps when she sees him, cheeks turning red.

"It's not nice to call someone old, pup. 21 is actually a young age," Jungkook scolds, a playful tint to his voice. The boy pokes the girl in the arm, leaning in to her ear.

"That's Junggoog! Say sorry," he very loudly whispers, eyes darting between Jungkook and Jimin. Jimin looks at the alpha, eyes questioning. Jungkook ignores it for the moment, focusing on how red the girl's ears turn as realization sinks in.

"I'm sorry, Jungkook! Please don't take away our toys!" The girl pleads, a pout forming on her lips. Jungkook pretends to think, humming. He narrows his eyes, looking at the twins.

"I won't take your toys if you promise to listen to your mom," he offer, clasping his hands together. Jungkook tries to look as serious as possible, ignoring the urge to grin when the children nod enthusiastically at the same time.

"I'll listen to mommy, I swear!"

"And I will, too!"

Jungkook looks into their eyes, hesitating. Jimin's scent spikes and Jungkook turns to look at him, frowning. Jimin's face is pale and his eyes are closed, cringing every few seconds. Jungkook waves at the twins, focus shifting.

"You can go to your parents now..." he mumbles, putting a hand on Jimin's shoulder. The kids run away, the boy sighing dramatically in relief as his sister whines that it's his fault they almost lost their toys, for deciding to ask the new omega. 

"Are you okay?" Jungkook asks when the kids are gone, not wanting them to worry. "You look sick."

Jimin takes a deep breath and nods, jaw clenching.

"Yeah, I just- it's very loud. And smelly," he explains between gritted teeth, flinching as a group of people laugh nearby. Jungkook looks up and shoots daggers in their backs, despite knowing they're not at fault for Jimin's senses going haywire. 

"Is it worse than earlier? I meant it when I said that we can do this another day," Jungkook says and rubs at Jimin's back when the boy flinches again.

"I don't want to be annoying, but-" Jimin stops in the middle of his sentence, groaning. He looks up and Jungkook can see that his eyes are distant, body swaying slightly.

"Jimin, are you okay?"

Jimin blinks, hand reaching up to hold his forehead.

"Jimin? Oh, fuck-"

Jungkook is quickly off his feet when Jimin sags, catching his body. Jungkook looks around, heart racing. He searches for Taehyung, waving frantically. The man notices him when people start to point, concerned whispers travelling fast. Jungkook huffs. He loves his pack, but at this moment he just wants to scream at them to shut up. Their voices are the reason his Jimin fainted in the first place. 

Taehyung jogs over to them, drying his bloody hands on his shirt. 

"What happened to him?" Taehyung asks, pointing at the limp body in his arms. Jungkook gulps, lifting up Jimin into a more comfortable position.

"He fainted, he says it's because of all of the people, I don't know what to do-"

"If it's because of the crowd, get him away from the crowd. I'll go look for Seokjin, now go!" Taehyung orders, helping Jungkook lift up Jimin in his arms. His muscles strains at the weight and Jungkook yells at himself in his head, angry that he stopped working out after the inury. Carrying nails and boards is one thing, carrying an adult man another.

Jungkook hurries away from the crowd, giving the worried pack members strained smiles as he ignores their questions. The walk to his house feels longer than ever, arms trembling when he finally drops Jimin onto his bed. He sighs looking at the man, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Now it's a waiting game, Jungkook is helpless until Seokjin comes. 

He hates this. Hates idling, hates being alone with his thoughts. This is how it was when Junghyun died. Jungkook sat at the bed and did nothing, waiting waiting. 

Waiting for help that never came, until he himself started moving towards the other side.

Waiting, waiting, until his selfish need to survive came above Junghyun.

The scar burns at Jungkooks ribs when he traces it, feeling the numb skin. His finger glides over the first part, remembering how the blade sliced through him. Then, a slight jack as the blade is disturbed, before being left deep in his ribs.

Jungkook remembers how he couldn't breathe, how he wasn't sure if it was because of a punctured lung or because of the sight in front of him. 

His fingers wrap around an invisible dagger, pulling it out. He raises the bloody blade, stumbling forward until he-

"What are you doing with your hand in the air?"

Jungkook blinks and he's back in his house. Jimin is in his bed, in his village. Not deep within a cursed forest, but here, where his brother is ready to help.

"Are you crying?" Seokjin asks and runs up to Jungkook, pulling him into a hug. Jungkook raises his hand to his face, fingers coming back wet.

"I guess I am," he mumbles, voice monotone. 

Seokjin pulls away and wipes away his tears, eyes glossy.

"You know I always cry when you cry," Seokjin says and sniffles, wiping away unshed tears from his waterline. Jungkook smiles, looking down. "Let me have a look at Jimin."

Jungkook waits as Seokjin looks through Jimin for the second time that day. His wolf is beating him up inside, angry that he let the omega faint. A good man would get him away immediately, the wolf growls. Jungkook agrees, and takes the hits and scratches. Nothing that happens with your wolf actually has an affect on your body, but Jungkook feels the pain as bruises form. 

They won't be visible on his body, but in his heart they'll last.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back :)  
Thank you for waiting.  
I've been busy with school, but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Jimin wakes up to a hand running through his hair.

“Hey,” he whispers, looking up at Jungkook. The man pulls away his hand. Jimin is about to ask him to continue, but bites his tongue.

“Hey.”

Jimin closes his eyes again, body feeling heavy. There’s a dull ache in his head, most likely a side effect of fainting. Jimin’s ears are okay, thankfully. He cringes as he remembers the loud ringing noise, deciding not to go to crowded places until his senses calmed down.

Jimin sits up and opens his eyes. Jungkook almost looks as if he’s the one that passed out, dark bags under his eyes. There is two faint, barely visible lines on his cheeks, looking suspiciously like tear trails .

Jimin frowns.

“What happened to you? I’m supposed to be the sick one.”

Jungkook shrugs and looks down.

“I was just worried, I guess. Taehyung came by with some meat, by the way. We’ve missed both lunch and dinner,” Jungkook says, smiling when Jimin’s stomach rumbles. Before Jimin can think about what he said first for too long, Jungkook stands up.

“Let’s go to the kitchen. The meat is probably cold, but it’s still good,” Jungkook says, holding out his hand. Jimin rolls to his side and stands up, seeing the small frown that forms on the alpha’s lips as he puts down his arm. Jimin feels a sting in his chest and quickly grabs it before it can fall to his side.

Jungkook looks down at their intertwined hands.

“Lead me to the kitchen, then,” Jimin says, smiling when Jungkook’s lips move upward again. He holds Jungkook until they reach the kitchen, Jimin missing the warmth as he pulls away. The sight in front of him makes up for it.

There’s two big pieces of meat on the table, a butcher knife stuck in one of them. They both look large enough to feed a small family, yet here it is, just for Jungkook and Jimin. Jimin licks his lips at the smell, mouth watering.

He used to not fancy meat very much, but now his stomach growls loudly.

Jimin sits down at one of the chairs, plate and cutlery already laid out. The knife and fork is larger than Jimin is used to, but it seems to be more practical. Jungkook sits down on the opposite side, looking just as hungry.

“I’ll cut up a piece for you,” Jungkook says, pulling the left piece towards him. It’s a bit shorter than the one on the right, but much thicker.

Jimin’s eyes follow the knife as it cuts through the tough meat like butter, Jungkook shaving off a big portion in one go. Jungkook puts it on Jimin’s plate, before starting to cut one on his own.

Jimin used to care about manners. Growing up in a rich village, he often ate with high class children at school. His father always scolded him as a child when he put his elbows on the table, or spoke with his mouth full, and Jimin used to follow the set up rules. He used to scold others like he’d been, cringing when people ate with their mouths open or took another bite before swallowing the first.

Used to.

Jimin’s aching stomach gives him no time to be proper, as he sticks his fork into the meat. He brings the complete piece to his mouth, biting off a big bite and humming as the taste hits his tongue. The food is barely making its way down his throat before he rips off another piece, manners forgotten.

He looks up at Jungkook. The alpha is no better, cheeks protruding with the food he’s stuffed in his mouth. Jimin notices he looks oddly similar to a chipmunk.

They make eye contact.

Jimin’s lips twitch and Jungkook starts to smile, holding up a hand to cover his full mouth.

It might be his exhaustion, or hunger, or hunger mixed with exhaustion, but Jimin bursts out laughing, barely having the mind to swallow. Jungkook is soon to follow, bursting into a fit of giggles as they look at each other. Jimin can’t stop how his shoulders shake, tears forming as he takes a breath, before laughing again.

Jungkook looks at him with pure happiness and Jimin is glad to return it, not remembering the last time he laughed so much.

“Oh my gods,” Jimin says and chokes on his spit, giggling. Jungkook tries calming down, taking a few deep breaths.

It takes one more second of eye contact for them both to burst out laughing instead, Jungkook shedding a tear before they can calm down.

“Ew, I think I spit something out,” Jungkook says and cringes, breathing uneven as they try to relax. Jimin can’t stop his giggle attacks, heart fluttering in his chest.

“Gross.”

“Very,” Jungkook confirms and cools his face. He looks at Jimin again and his cheeks turn red. It doesn’t take long for the next laugh to leave his lips.

“Why are you laughing?” Jimin hiccups, fumbling for his knife. Maybe it’s best to eat in small bites after all. He doesn’t want to choke and die whilst laughing.

“You started it!” Jungkook whines, shoulders still shaking sporadically. Jimin pouts.

“You’re acting like a child,” he grumbles, crossing his arms.

“If I am then you are too!”

“No.”

“Yes you are!”

“Nope.”

“Jimin,” Jungkook whines, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You’re being stubborn. Guess who are also stubborn,” Jungkook orders.

Before Jimin can answer, Jungkook speaks.

“Pups! Pups are stubborn,” Jungkook says and smiles, finality in his voice. Jimin’s eyes narrow.

“Fine, we’re both acting like kids,” Jimin huffs, taking another bite as the laughing fit seems to be over.

Thump.

Jimin turns around and frowns.

Seokjin is standing outside, looking into the window with a soft smile. His eyes are fond as he gazes in at Jimin and Jungkook.

He spots Jimin staring at him and flinches, face going back to it’s usual neutral look. Jungkook looks behind Jimin and sees Seokjin, a short sigh leaving his lips as he stands up.

He walks out to the hallway, opening the door.

“Okay…moon…nothing…”

Jimin hears bits of conversation, tries to filter it out. Instead, he focuses on eating again. During their laughing fit, he hadn’t been able to eat and now his stomach grumbles.

Jungkook comes back a moment later, an indecipherable look on his face. He goes to the other side, sitting down on his chair.

Jimin lifts the meat to his mouth and takes a bite.

Jungkook’s eyes widen. He jumps on his feet, chair sliding back.

“Wait- stay like that!” Jungkook exclaims, Jimin furrowing his brows. His mouth is open, just about to close around the meat.

Jungkook walks up to him, leaning down and staring at his mouth. Jimin’s jaw starts to ache and he swallows as Jungkook leans a centimeter closer. His eyes are narrowed, until he pulls away with a smile.

“You’ve gotten canines!” he exclaims, finally allowing Jimin to eat again.

“Wait, why are your canines out? We only use them when mating or fighting,” Jungkook asks, a confused frown forming on his face. Jimin shrugs and continues chewing. After swallowing he runs his tongue over his teeth, feeling two fangs on his upper row.

“Maybe it’s like the hearing,” Jimin says after he swallows.

Jungkook hums, nodding slowly.

“Pups’ senses are sensitive for the first days of their life, then they’re fine. They have tiny canines during their first years - it’s cute, you should look tomorrow - but they only get teeth like that when they’re about 5,” Jungkook explains. He walks to sit down by the table again, taking a bite and chewing on it.

“If you worked just like a kid, you’d only get those 5 years from now.”

Jimin runs his tongue against them once more, pressing gently against one. He hisses at a sudden pain, mouth tasting like copper.

They are sharp.

“I’m not a child, I’m an… a turner,” Jimin says whilst looking at Jungkook, unsure whether he’s using the phrase correctly. When Jungkook doesn’t react, he continues. “It might work differently from naturals,” Jimin theorizes.

Jungkook hums.

“Maybe. You should ask Mina’s mate, she has a turner mom, I think,” Jungkook says. Jimin furrows his brows.

“Mina’s mate? Do you mean Dahyun?” Jimin asks, thinking of Hyoyeon’s words from earlier in the day. He looks over at Jungkook. The man is young and handsome, enough for Jimin to mistake him as a god. He’s kind and considerate, staying by Jimin’s side even though the food in the kitchen is much more pleasant company than an unconscious boy.

Why would he ever be lonely?

“Yes, Dahyun. Don’t tell Mina I forgot her name, she’ll get mad at me. A week ago she banned me from the nursery for 3 whole days, just because I accidentally tripped Dahyun!” Jungkook says and shivers. He lowers his voice, as if scared Mina is listening.

“I can’t believe how easily she gets mad over her mate, when she can handle 15 pups for hours.”

Jimin swallows, recognizing the behavior from some of the men in his old village. Despite only living there for a little while, he’d been in a fight. Or rather, the other guy tried to fight him, whilst Jimin just wanted to go home.

“Love can make you crazy,” Jimin mumbles.

Jungkook nods with a hum.

“It really can.”

They only manage to finish eating one of the meat pieces, Jungkook putting away the other to eat another day. Taehyung spoiled them with enough meat for two hungry adults to not be able to finish. No- two hungry adult werewolves, which is quite another feat.

Jimin makes a mental note to thank him later.

When they’re done Jungkook is almost vibrating. He bounces his leg as he hums a small tune, grinning. Jimin gives him a strange look, wondering what has the man so excited.

Jungkook walks to the window. The sky outside is dark, moon just rising. Stars appear in front of his eyes, a new spot lighting up every few seconds.

He turns to Jimin with a smile, who’s still sitting by the table.

“I know the introduction to the pack didn’t go very well, but I’d still like to try and introduce you to the moon. Do you think you’re up to it?” Jungkook asks. Jimin furrows his brows, lips forming a small pout. Jungkook chews on his lip as Jimin hesitates.

“It’s nothing big, just a walk in the woods. I’ll be with you the entire time.”

Jimin thinks for a second, before nodding.

“Okay,” Jimin says. “As long as you show the way.”

##

Jungkook easily navigates through the woods, having gone to the clearing many times before. It’s not only used to help turners, but also the place they go to when they want to think and heal.

The weight of Jimin’s hand in his is comfortable, warm in the cool night air. Jungkook hears Jimin’s small huffs as he stumbles on a root, eyes not used to darkness yet.

Werewolves can only see in the dark in their wolf form, but Jungkook’s eyes have always been better than others. Even when on unknown territory, he can navigate with only moonlight as help.

Jungkook ducks under a branch, moving faster as they get closer to the clearing.

Pushing past one more bush and they’re finally in the right place.

The clearing isn’t very special, only a small space without any trees. The place humans are left to become omegas is bigger, but less comfortable.

On the ground grows only moss, as soft as cotton. Jungkook has fallen asleep a few times whilst praying, much to Seokjin’s horror and Jungkook’s satisfaction. He’s never as rested as when he sleeps in wolf form on bare ground. Seokjin says he should be more careful but Jungkook dismisses him, knowing the moon will keep him safe.

Jimin gasps when they arrive, wiggling his feet.

“It’s like walking on clouds,” he says, making Jungkook chuckle.

“Have you never stood on moss before?” he asks, surprised when Jimin shakes his head.

“Well, you’ll probably be doing it more often, now. This place is where we come to honor or pray to the moon - out only god,” Jungkook starts and sits down. Jimin follows, looking at Jungkook as he speaks.

“That’s why I’ve taken you here. You see, we believe that the moon is what gifted us our powers. Werewolves are just as connected to the moon as we are to our inner wolves, and it’s just as important. Whilst wolves give us strength, the moon gives us happiness.

Naturals are blessed and connected to the moon at birth, but not turners. To help turners find a connection, we have to get the moon’s attention,“ Jungkook continues, looking up at the sky. The moon is at its highest, shining down at them.

“The moon will give you attention, but it will not form a bond unless you allow it a place in your heart. Can you believe in the moon for me, Jimin, just for a moment?” Jungkook asks, seeing Jimin look down on the ground. He gulps, slowly nodding. It’s hesitant, but still confirming.

“Good. I’ll shift into my wolf and howl. It will put us in the moon’s sight for a little while. You’ll feel when it happens.”

Jimin looks at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Jungkook I- I don’t know if I can, but I’ll try to believe,” Jimin says. Jungkook smiles, sighing in relief. His heartbeat picks up as he realizes it’s time.

He stands up and starts to undress, Jimin cowering his eyes. To spare them time and Jimin comfort, he does it quickly, throwing it on the ground. Kicking off his boots, Jungkook starts to concentrate.

He closes his eyes and searches, soon finding what he’s looking for. His wolf is awake, already knowing what’s about to happen. The shift is easy, Jungkook giving the control away.

The shift only feels like mild discomfort and a kick of feelings he doesn’t experience as human, used to changing. Some werewolves barely do, finding the act of letting go uncomfortable or scary. Others spend most of their time as wolves, preferring the primal life. Jungkook has heard of packs that live completely as wolves, only shifting when they have to negotiate with other werewolves or humans.

When Jungkook opens his eyes they’re lower than they were a minute ago, and sharper. He notices a bug crawling next to them, too small for his human eyes to pick up without concentrating. The ground feels even softer now, with no shoes separating his paws from the moss.

Different scents hits Jungkook’s nose. The smell of dirt, underneath all of the moss. The smell of night air, much different from the day.

The scent of the trees and bushes, leaves swaying slightly as a soft breeze passes. He feels himself relax, as he finds no threatening smell nearby. A rabbit is in the area, but no other animals.

Jimin smells good. He smells like the moss on the ground, like late nights out. Nights where he can do nothing and think nothing, without duties or worries. The man is missing the omega scent, still mostly smelling of general wolf and traces of human. When he’s fully transitioned, all of the human will disappear, only leaving his natural pleasant scent.

Humans smell bitter and plain, like nothing and sadness at the same time. Jungkook can’t wait until it’s gone.

Jungkook looks up and sees Jimin still covering his eyes. He walks over and bumps his nose into Jimin, who yelps before realizing it’s Jungkook. His eyes are wide as he reaches out to touch his black fur, hand carefully petting him. Jungkook feels the urge to stay and cuddle, feels a pleased growl build up in his throat. He’s never slept here overnight with another person, preferring to be alone.

Jungkook pulls away.

There’s important things to do before thinking about rest.

He growls, testing out his voice. It’s been a while since he howled properly, their pack rarely doing so. They only howl together once every few months, to celebrate the new season.

The moon strains his eyes as Jungkook looks up, feeling a strong pull in his heart. Not uncomfortable, just there, reminding him of his protector.

He takes a breath, and howls.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been very busy but I finally managed to update. It's a little bit shorter than the other chapters, but I hope it's still ok.  
I can't believe the support for this!! It's insane to me how many kudos it got, so thank you. And almost 2000 hits! It truly motivates me to continue when you comment, give kudos or just read. Thank you.  
I'm also in the process of updating the chapters where the text looks bad on phones (1&2), but I'm having some issues with that. I'll make sure it's easy to read soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I liked writing it :)

Jimin feels a chill run up his spine when the big wolf howls. Maybe it’s his sensitive ears that make the hair on the back of his neck stand up, maybe it’s the fact that the wolf next to him is Jungkook is what thrills him. Or maybe, it is because he knows that he trusts the stranger, completely, despite almost dying to this very wolf.

He tries to believe, tries to entertain himself with the thought of the moon being a good for a second. Jimin looks up at the glowing orb, feeling his heart beat in his chest.

Jimin waits for the connection to come, for a bond to form inside of him. He stares up until his eyes burn and he has to look down, seeing Jungkook shift back.

“Can you feel it?” Jungkook asks, excitement clear in his voice.

There’s nothing. All Jimin feels is slightly cold in the night. Eyes having gotten used to the darkness, he now starts to see the details on their surroundings. The bushes look like angry figures and Jimin gulps. He really wants to go back to Jungkook’s cabin.

He sighs and looks over towards Jungkook, sees the man grin. His eyes are shining, moonlight reflecting in his pupils and looking like a small galaxy.

Making eye contact with Jungkook, Jimin opens his mouth to tell the disappointing truth. As he looks at Jungkook, he makes a final attempt at searching inside of him. Something must be in there, if he looks long enough.

Jimin gasps and puts a hand on his chest. Jungkook looks on with curious doe eyes, studying his reaction.

There’s something inside of him. Something warm and comfortable, that tugs on his heart in a clear direction. His soul is not alone, there is another presence, clear and growing.

“I- I feel it. There’s something here,” Jimin blurts out, clutching at his shirt. The warmth gets clearer and Jimin smiles, feeling happiness radiate from the moon to himself. It’s the first time any god has answered his prayers.

Jungkook’s smile soften and he puts a hand on his bare chest, too, feeling his own connection. It’s stronger than ever today, moving around but calming Jungkook down.

The alpha retracts his hand and moves to dress again, leaving Jimin to gape in wonder. He looks up at the sky again.

To think that after all his suffering, the moon is what reaches out to him, seems unbelievable. Jimin caresses the scar on his neck. It has almost healed completely.

##

When they get back Jungkook shows him a guest room which Jimin is going to sleep in. He kicks of his dirty boots, feet instantly feeling how cool the wooden floor really is. The wardrobe is stocked when Jimin checks and he puts on a pair of pants made of softer, light fabric as his sleepwear.

The bed is cold as he lays down, most likely not having met human warmth in a long time. The bed feels empty with only himself in it and Jimin ends up staring at the ceiling.

It’s wooden. All of the cabins here are wooden, not like the stone ones back at the village. It’s logical of course, why would a people living in a forest bother carrying heavy stone when they are surrounded by material?

A spidernet is in the corner of the ceiling, a small spider in it. Jimin can barely make up any details in the dim moonlight but there is a slight bit of movement. At least he’s not completely alone.

Jimin’s mind drifts to the man in the next room. What happened when Jimin shifted into being a werewolf? He’s alone with a stranger, yet he longs to sleep in the same bed as him. Seokjin’s murmuring can’t be for nothing, there must be something off about Jimin. Why else would he act this way?

After the events in the village, Jimin was certain he would die. By fire or beast didn’t matter, he’d suffer a painful death either way. Luckily for him, he chose to die with purpose, instead of mere murder. Instead of death, he has been given the shot of a brand new life.

And to give life.

Jimin puts a hand on his stomach. Could a child grow inside him? Jungkook says so, that he’s even more fertile than most. But did he want to get kids? It is true that he always assumed one day he’d get a wife and start a family like the rest of the village boys, but he’s never thought about it further. He’s never dreamt of having mini versions of himself, never imagined himself playing with a faceless child.

He accepted the job at the nursery. Jimin will be surrounded by children, or “pups” for most of his day. What does that imply, really?

Jimin sighs and turns around. The bed is warm now. He tries his best to get rid of the thoughts inside his head, and sleeps.

##

Jungkook wakes up to Jimin sitting in the living room, having explored the house further in the morning. Jimin is looking at a painting, ears twitching as he hears Jungkook’s heavy steps.

Jungkook yawns and rubs his eyes, standing next to the omega. They’re both in their sleepwear, chests bare.

The painting is a portrait of the early Jeon family. A strong husband standing next to his wife, both clad in beautiful white fur robes. The wife is holding a baby, grinning widely. The husband smiles too but it’s faint, the painter opting to portray him as strong rather than happy.

Jimin’s eyes wanders over the painting whilsts Jungkook sends subtle glances at him, watching him take in whatever information the image can provide. Jimin is wearing his old pants, fabric similar to the piece Jimin was wearing when they met, before it got ruined by mud and specks of blood.

Jimin’s brown hair is messy, sticking up in all sorts of directions. It reminds Jungkook of the toddlers at the nursery, the pups big enough to be able to shift into human form at will. They’re always messy when they turn, hair being in the same state their fur was.

Jimin’s eyes are a deep brown, dark enough that Jungkook can imagine himself falling hopelessly into them. He thinks it fits, Jimin’s scent smells like deep brown, not cold but warm despite it’s dark colour. Jungkook thinks it’s reminiscent of the foreign human sweet they got once as a gift - chocolate.

Jungkook wonders if that’s how Jimin tastes, like heavy chocolate - leaving a strong presence long after you’ve eaten it.

“Are you the son of the pack leader?” Jimin asks and looks towards Jungkook for the first time that morning, sending the natural a curious glance.

Jungkook freezes for a second.

“Yes, I am. How did you know?” He asks, tilting his head. Jungkook didn’t plan on telling Jimin so soon, hoping to keep it from him until they got to know each other well. He is uncomfortably familiar with how fast people’s behavior can change when they realize he’s “werewolf royalty” as one turner had called it.

Jimin smiles. “The title is ‘The pack leader Jeon Jiwoo and his family’,” Jimin explains.

“And you look a lot like your mother,” Jimin points out, looking at the wife’s prominent teeth.

Jungkook looks down with a faint smile, fingers ghosting over his mouth.

“Yeah.”

Jimin drops the subject, turning away from the painting and focusing on the alpha instead. His gaze travels down Jungkook’s chest until Jimin catches himself, clearing his throat. Jungkook chuckles, straightening his back slightly. He’s about to make a teasing comment when the two lock eyes, and his breath catches in his throat.

“Jimin…” Jungkook utters, but doesn’t say anything further, voice stuck.

They gaze at each other until the air starts to weigh down, so long they form tunnel vision - just looking quietly. Oddly enough it feels as if they’re talking, feelings and thoughts shining through the silence clearly.

Jungkook knows Jimin is a bit tired, yet feels restless inside the house. Jimin knows Jungkook’s head is embarrassingly empty apart from one thought: the omega himself.

Jungkook breaks eye contact as his heartbeat starts to speed up, revealing more information than initially planned. The bubble breaks but the comfortable tension around them stays. It’s heavy enough for Jungkook to feel the air’s presence in his lungs, inhaling and exhaling deeply as a piece of Jimin travels with it.

Jimin licks his lips as he looks down again, Jungkook unconsciously biting down on his lip.

“Hello? Were you ignoring our knocks or just caught up with… staring?”

The moment breaks as Taehyung waves at them from the doorframe, behind him standing both Mina and Dahyun. Jungkook clears his throat and tries to keep his blush minimal as he sends a few “why now you idiots” glares towards his friends before greeting them.

“We just didn’t hear you. Why are you here?” Jungkook asks, seeing Jimin narrow his eyes when Jungkook turns around. He ignores it, assuming he’s as embarrassed as Jungkook or even more - his best friends are just strangers to the turner.

“Well, Jeon wants to see you, and we want to steal your human from you for a second. Since none of you reacted to our very loud knocking, I assume he’s not as sensitive anymore,” Taehyung explains, sending Jimin a wide rectangle grin. Jimin smiles back, although looking a bit forced. Jungkook sighs at the mention of his father, wondering what mess he’ll have to clean up with Seokjin now.

“I’ll just get dressed first - you probably want to put on more clothes, too, right Jimin?” Jungkook asks, smiling as Jimin nods.

“Well, let’s meet here before heading out then,” Jimin says and Jungkook nods, Taehyung watching their interaction with concentration hard enough for Jungkook to feel his brain try to work out theories and scenarios in his head. Taehyung is his best friend, but he overanalyzes a bit much sometimes.

Jungkook feels eyes on his skin and he looks at Jimin, who is glancing down. Jungkook follows his gaze, landing on the scar on his side.

The alpha covers it with his hand, putting it awkwardly on his hip.

“See you in a minute,” Jungkook mumbles and walks towards his bedroom, scar burning. He hears Mina sigh as he leaves.

It’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief update:  
Hello everyone! I’m so happy for all the support, it’s getting me through school stress and really motivates me. I just want to write and write and write :)  
Unfortunately, I’m having trouble with my computer right now, so it might take some time to update.   
Hopefully I will have access to a computer next week.   
I hope you can be patient with me <3 thank you!


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I finally got a laptop and can update! I'm so excited to write again :)  
One of my longer updates since it's been so long.  
I hope you enjoy it and thank you thank you for reading, I truly appreciate it <3
> 
> Warning: There is a panic attack in the end of the chapter.

Jungkook walks where the pack leader’s cabin is with big strides, wanting to get there as quickly as possible. The sooner he fixes whatever his father had done now, the sooner he can rejoin his friends and Jimin. Jungkook assumes they’re going to give him a real tour of the village and he can’t help but feel nervous. Of what, he isn’t as sure.

Jungkook knows his packmates are kind, especially to newcomers. A turner that fainted the day before will probably be treated as fine porcelain, fragile but holding great value. There is nothing wrong with his friends and Jimin seemed okay with it when they parted ways. So why did he feel so bad?

Something in his heart itches, as if a splinter is sitting in his chest and it’s pushed deeper with every step he takes. Jungkook puts a hand up his shirt and feels at his chest. There’s nothing there, yet the itch is worsening.

Jungkook shakes his head and removes his hand. It’s probably just his wolf that is worrying about what they’re about to face soon. It’s nothing. 

It certainly looks like something when Jungkook sees both Seokjin and Namjoon standing outside the cabin. Jungkook frowns, jogging until he’s standing next to them. Namjoon straightens his back when Jungkook arrives, a spot on his cheek reddening with each moment. Is Namjoon blushing?

No, it’s too small of an area to be blush. But then...?

“Why are you not on your post, Namjoon?” Jungkook asks, sending a questioning look to Seokjin. He knows they have something going on but his brother wouldn’t pull the man aside when he’s working, at least not just to stand and wait for his little brother to spot them.

“Head alpha Jeon does not want me to guard him at the moment,” Namjoon explains. “He, uhm, he showed me how little he wants me there.”

Namjoon’s single spot grows a bit as he stands flustered before Jungkook, who looks up at Seokjin. Seokjin sighs and pulls a hand through his hair. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days, a lack of energy visible in his baffled eyes.

“Father wants to talk to you, Jungkook. I’m not sure why but he only wants you, specifically.”

Jungkook frowns, looking down at the ground as scenarios spin by in his head. The leader often saw his sons, but he never really requested for them. If he did it certainly wasn’t Jungkook - it was Seokjin being called to practice being the next head alpha or discussing head alpha business.

Jungkook puts his hand on the doorknob but Seokjin stops him before he can open.

“Jungkook,” he says in a low voice, looking into his eyes. “Be careful.”

Nodding as he sees the chill in Seokjin’s eyes, Jungkook gulps and twists the handle.

In the hallway, there’s long scratches on the wall. Scratches that lead to one person, standing at the end like a shadow - Jungkooks father, Jeon Jiwoo.

##

Jimin barely has time to say goodbye to Jungkook before Taehyung is dragging him away from the house, looking back for the alpha until his neck starts to hurt. They’re walking towards the centre, tables stacked up under bare sky once again.

“Do you always eat breakfast outside?” Jimin asks, eyeing all of the food. If a sudden storm blew in, all of it would be ruined. Was eating in fresh air worth risking what must have taken hours to prepare?

“Yes, mostly,” Mina responds, jogging a few steps so she’s next to Taehyung and Jimin. Dahyun stands by her side, their arms linked together as the omega hums a song under her breath. Jimin looks at her, wondering what sort of questions he should ask first if they got some time alone. Would it be rude to ask how her mother handled all of the new senses? Jimin doesn’t have time to think much as Dahyun suddenly looks up and directly at him, making eye-contact. Jimin feels his cheeks burn and looks away.

“But what do you do if it rains, or a storm is coming?” Jimin asks, deciding to keep his gaze on the ground until they reach the breakfast tables.

Mina shrugs. “Bad weather usually stops in the morning. We don’t get many storms here, they stop a bit into the woods. If it does rain we grab some food from the kitchen and eat together with our families,” Mina explains.

Jimin raises an eyebrow. In his village it rained often, especially in fall. It could rain for days on end and big storms cleaned out the streets regularly in certain periods of the year. It’s strange that the wolves don’t experience this, when they’re only a nights walk away.

Taehyung abruptly stops and Jimin looks up, blinking as he notices that they are already by the food tables. His mouth waters as he looks at the bread, finger itching to grab some. 

This isn’t why the others in the group stopped, though, the reason is a boy that stands in front of them. He’s tall and looks down at Jimin but it’s obvious in his face that he’s at least a few years younger than the omega, cheeks still showing a large amount of babyfat. The boy seems flustered as he makes eye-contact with Jimin, holding his hand out. A group of other teenagers stand a bit away, snickering when the boy blushes.

Jimin looks down at the hand, seeing that he’s holding a small flower, with warm-purple leaves that cross into a small yellow dot in the middle. 

“A violet?” Jimin asks, gently taking the flower from the boy’s hand. The teenagers laugh in the background as the boy blushes and takes his hand away, standing awkwardly.

“Yes it’s- it’s because you fainted. I hoped that it would...” the boy trails off, looking back at his friends with a panicked expression until he looks back down at Jimin.

“It would maybe... maybe make you feel better?” the boy explains, voice high pitched. Jimin smiles at the boy, putting the flower in a pocket on his shirt. 

“Thank you, it’s very pretty. I am a bit hungry now, though, so I would like it if you didn’t block the food,” Jimin teases, giggling when the boy’s eyes widen as he nods, before turning around and going back to his laughing friends. Jimin shakes his head, smiling at the boy. Teenage crushes are hard, he hopes the poor boy won’t be too teased by his friends.

Taehyung is the person that brings Jimin out of his thoughts, looking at Jimin with a look the turner can’t decipher. He stares from the violet in his pocket to the soft smile on Jimin’s face, narrowing his eyes.

Then, he smiles. “You don’t really know much about how courting works, do you?” 

Jimin shakes his head. He barely knows about human courting, much less another species rituals and norms.

Taehyung’s smile turns into a smirk and he looks at Mina who seems to be telling him something with her eyes.

“You should ask Jungkook about the flower later,” Mina says with a smug smile, making Jimin narrow his eyes at them. He promises to do so with hesitation, before his stomach grumbles.

There are more important matters to be taken care of first. 

Some more people walk up to them, most to ask if Jimin is okay or needs anything. One asks about Jungkook, which Taehyung replies to without giving Jimin a chance to open his mouth. Dahyun keeps sending him glances, looking at him with a certain soft expression that Jimin doesn’t understand. What’s with werewolves and being mysterious? 

Dahyun’s scent is very calming, smelling of childhood and hugs. That is a new thing Jimin notices throughout the day, every person has their own unique scent. Jimin can never pinpoint it to a specific object, it’s always scenarios or emotions tied together with a personal aura. 

“Hey Jimin, I heard you’re going to start working with me and Mina at the nursery,” Dahyun says after they’ve finished their breakfast.

“If you want I can show you around in there. I can’t do everything since our usual shift doesn’t start until an hour or two - but it’s good if you get used to things before your first day,” Dahyun offers. 

Jimin perks up, smiling. If he agrees, they can be alone. Hyoyeon would still be somewhere in the nursery but the old woman doesn’t seem like the type of person to eavesdrop. 

“Yes!” Jimin says, a bit too quickly. “I mean - yes, I’d really like that.”

Dahyun smiles, before whispering something to Mina, who nods. The two omegas get up and start walking towards the nursery together, Jimin feeling excited to finally be alone with another omega. Being away from Jungkook feels strange but it does make Jimin think deeper about the situation he’s in. So much has happened since yesterday, it’s still messing with his mind.

Yesterday. 

Had it really only been a day?

When they arrive Jimin holds up his hand to knock but Dahyun opens the door before he can do so. 

“Knocking will only disturb them. We’re a bit early, they should still be sleeping peacefully. It’s only later on - when Jungkook usually steps in - when they start getting restless.”

Jimin nods, making a mental promise to learn the sleep schedule of the pups, so he doesn’t accidentally wake them up one day. He doesn’t believe Hyoyeon would appreciate that very much.

They step in carefully and Jimin sees the adorable pile immediately, a thin but long, grey wolf laying around the pups instead of Jungkook this time. It brings a smile to Jimin’s face, who has to stop the urge to go and lay down with them. The grey wolf, presumably Hyoyeon, looks up at them in greeting, before relaxing again.

Dahyun leads Jimin around the big room and into the corridor that Jungkook disappeared into the day before. It’s not very long, with two rooms on each side. Right at the end of the corridor is another door.

“I guess I should show you the hard details first and work my way down,” Dahyun says and opens the second door which leads to the forest and what looks like a shed. 

“That,” Dahyun says and points at the shed. “Is the outhouse. The pups will ask you to help them there if they need to go. We workers use it too and there is a station with buckets of clean water and clothes stacked in case of emergencies,” Dahyun says. Jimin scrunches his nose but nods. He’s used to outhouses by now, but that doesn’t make them more comfortable. 

Dahyun closes the door and goes to a room on their right, which leads to a small room with a few wooden chests and shelves stacked with different things. Jimin spots everything from books to wooden dolls and some plates, alongside some rope. 

“Here is our storage room. All chests have toys, except for the big one in the corner. You can barely see it, but it used to be red. In there we have ingredients that don’t expire, like spices and some vegetables. Wolves aren’t big on vegetables but we do eat them. Potatoes are what you’ll make most of the time, though - the pups like mashed potatoes with meat.”

Jimin nods, trying to take in all the information he’s given. The turner knows he won’t be able to remember everything but he is a fast learner and it shouldn’t take too long for everything to stick.

Dahyun proceeds to another room, which has four cradles lined up against the wall with a window, alongside two open boxes. When he looks inside, Jimin sees soft looking fabric in soft shades. Most clothes people wear is white or brown here, but these are coloured pastel yellow, pink and blue. 

“Blankets,” Dahyun explains. “This is the sick ward - if you can call it that - and our blanket stash. The left is for new and clean blankets, the right for blankets that need to be washed,” Dahyun explains and points at the two boxes. The left is a normal wooden brown but the other is coloured a dark green. Jimin wonders how often they paint, since so far all he has seen is old paint jobs and a single portrait. Every culture has it’s art - maybe the werewolves just don’t have painting as their main skill. Jimin is still so used to the human world, seeing churches with paintings of dramatic scenes and portraits of kings and queens - not too unlike the one in Jungkook’s cabin - although they are mostly in rich houses, small pictures are not unusual. 

“We use up a lot of blankets in fall and winter, since this nursery only has one fireplace. The cradles are for sick pups that haven’t been picked up yet or if the parents can’t look after them during the day. Many pups stay the night, especially now as fall is getting close. A lot of people are out hunting or trading right now, you know?” 

No, I don’t, Jimin wants to say but nods anyway. He is used to stay at home wives, not working couples. It’s probably the downside to living in packs like these - there isn’t much time left after working.

The third room is a kitchen, with a stove, oven and the fireplace Dahyun was talking about. There is a hatched in the ground, which leads to a steep staircase and a cold basement. Down there they keep meat, milk and the potatoes Dahyun mentioned earlier. It’s good to keep the food fresh, Jimin knows, but he hopes he doesn’t have to spend too much time down in the cold. It’s very dusty too, with no wooden floor, and Jimin feels as if he’s stepping into fresh air when he sticks his head up the hatch again. 

In the kitchen are benches too and a table. Dahyun tells Jimin they often feed the pups in the main room but that the workers eat here so they can get a few moments of peace. The kitchen is the only room the pups aren’t allowed into, as they could injure themselves severely if they got the hatch open and tried going down the staircase that acts almost as a ladder with how steep it is.

Right as Dahyun is about to show Jimin the last room, Hyoyeon in human work comes in. She has a worried expression on her face, eyebrows furrowed and wrinkles prominent.

She looks up at Jimin with a frown.

“Seokjin just asked for you, he says it is urgent,” Hyoyeon says. “It’s about Jungkook.”

##

“Father-” Jungkook says and closes the door behind him as a growl interrupts his words. Jungkook looks back and Jiwoo is still standing still, breathing heavily. 

Jungkook takes a step closer and almost gasps as he sees his father, sound muffled into an odd squeak. 

The man is half-turned, claws out at the tip of hairy hands. Jiwoo’s mouth is twisted to fit two fangs, too large for his human mouth. His eyes are glowing as he stares at Jungkook, something raw and unfamiliar behind him. 

Through everything that has happened to their family, from death to heartbreak, Jungkook has never seen his father in this state. 

Suddenly the man lifts his head and sniffs the air, staring at Jungkook with narrowed eyes. 

“Jung?” Jiwoo asks, taking a step forward. Jungkook relaxes slightly but closes his hand into a fist behind his back.

“Yes father, it’s me, Jungkook. Can I come to you now? I don’t want to hurt you,” Jungkook says calmly, mind tunnelling on helping his father, forgetting everything else. Jiwoo gives a stiff nod and his shoulders slump, wolf at easy.

Jungkook carefully puts a hand on his arm as his father allows him near, leading him towards the bedroom. 

Jiwoo follows but still stares at Jungkook with suspicion, sniffing the air periodically. Jungkook struggles but manages to make his father sit down on the bed, sitting fown next to him. 

The fangs have disappeared and there’s a normal amount of body hair on Jiwoo, but the claws are still present, alongside his wolf eyes. 

“Why did you want to see me?” Jungkook asks softly, still holding his father’s hand.

Jiwoo suddenly slouches over, looking helpless as he gazes at Jungkook.

“Miss you,” he says in a rough voice, still mostly wolf. Jungkook smiles, gently pushing him down to lay on the bed. After an episode like this, his father must be exhausted.

Jungkook hesitates to lay down next to him like he used to when he was a pup and decides not to, sitting down again and holding Jiwoo’s hand, careful of the claws.

“Miss you, Junghyun.”

Jungkook jumps up and scratches his palm, face paling.

“Father?” Jungkook asks, eyes burning. “Father, who? You said Kook, right? Jungkook?”

Jiwoo frowns, eyes fluttering. 

“Junghyun,” Jiwoo mumbles and falls asleep, unaware of the distress in his son’s scent.

Jungkook takes a step back, a loud sob escaping his mouth. He throws a hand over his lips, muffling his crying as he turns around and stumbles out of the room.

He can’t be here anymore, he can’t he can’t-

Jiwoo never wanted him. All he wanted was Junghyun, what drove him crazy was Junghyun. 

Junghyun, who no one would ever see again, all because of Jungkook.

An invisible snare wraps around his throat and it gets hard to breathe, Jungkook’s breath stuttering as he stumbles into the hallway. 

His throat aches with struggling to get in air, sobs dying down and replaced by silent tears.

Jungkook blinks away the blurriness in his vision. The door.

He needs to get out. He can’t be here he can’t be here,

Jungkook thinks Seokjin yells something after him as he runs, flees from his issues. Just like that day. Running, running into the woods and escaping from everything. 

He knows that once he gets deep enough no one will follow, they will recognise it as one of “those times” and leave him be.

Good.

Being alone is what he wants- no, what he needs.

Right?

A certain person comes to mind and Jungkook cries harder, sitting down on the soft forest floor. 

He cries for his brother and his father.

He cries for himself, because he deserves it.

He cries for Jimin, too, because he doesn’t understand that Jungkook isn’t worth his laughter and heart yet. 

Jungkook cries for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it?


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at 200 kudos!! I can't believe it!! And thank you for all of the comments :) It's really unbelievable to me, I'm really thankful to everyone who reads this <3  
Sad chapter coming up but the plot needs it :(  
I hope you'll enjot reading anyway <3
> 
> Ps. This is the longest story I've ever written, and we're just getting started... :)

When Jimin walks into the clearing, he spots Jungkook. Taking a sigh of relief that he wasn’t just going in circles in the forest he steps forward, before noticing the alpha´s state.

Jungkook’s eyes are puffy and red from crying, trails still visible from his cheeks from tears. He’s slumped forward when he sits, not having enough energy to keep his back straight.

“What are you doing here?” the alpha asks, voice scratchy from sobbing. Jimin gapes, freezing.

He knows there is something off with Jungkook, from when Hyoyeon told him the alpha was lonely to when Seokjin told him with desperation in his voice to go after his runaway brother.

Still, Jimin didn’t expect this. Jungkook looking so broken, so vulnerable.

Should Jimin really be here? Seokjin thought he was the right person for some reason, but they’ve only known each other for a few days...

Jimin realises that he’s not moving when Jungkook looks down at the ground again, closing his eyes.

Taking small steps forward, Jimin carefully sits down on the ground next to Jungkook.

“Seokjin told me you just ran into the forest without an explanation. I came to see if you are okay,” Jimin says, still taking in Jungkook’s state. The alpha shifts and looks up at him, eyes big and sad, showcasing both youth and pain. It breaks Jimin’s heart, seeing so much innocence in Jungkook next to a world of pain Jimin never could have thought existed in the alpha’s life. What happened for Jungkook to feel that way?

“Just some family stuff,” Jungkook answers, voice still rough.

“Oh,” Jimin says and blinks. “I didn’t realise I said that out loud...”

It’s quiet after that, Jimin feeling the awkward silence lay heavy on his shoulders. This is so much different than what he’d made himself expect in the new chapter of his life. Is this how Jungkook truly feels? How he acts when he is alone?

Jimin gulps. Is “family stuff” normal in the werewolf world? Maybe he shouldn’t have been so optimistic, thinking that life would be much different than the one as a human. Race doesn’t change emotion, only situation. Still, he trusts the man next to him, the man that just had a breakdown and is refusing to talk about it. The man that scarred his neck forever and changed his entire life without his will. Jimin didn’t have a choice, it would be death no matter what he chose - but the werewolves didn’t know that. All they knew is that he was free, a transaction to keep up the lie that made humans fear them in the first place.

What is Jimin doing right now, really? Getting a job the day after fainting, taking on the responsibility of babies - something he only has brief prior experience with.

Jimin doesn’t realise that he is crying until Jungkook wipes away a tear, looking at Jimin with a frown.

“You don’t have to feel that bad for me, I’ll be okay. Don’t cry for me,” Jungkook whispers and Jimin instantly feels better, despite the misconception.

He chuckles. A wet, bitter chuckle as tears continue to fall. A sentence from Jungkook and he calms down. It’s pathetic.

“Jimin, please. Please don’t cry- shit,” Jungkook says, a bit clearer as his throat gets used to speaking. “I’m okay, I promise. Don’t cry for me, don’t feel pain because of my failures,” Jungkook continues, voice trembling.

Great, he made Jungkook feel bad too, just after he started calming down after a breakdown.

“Jimin?!” Jungkook exclaims, seeing Jimin’s breathing hard. “Jimin please, it’s alright. Don’t cry- Oh moon, what have I done-”

“It’s- it’s not y-you,” Jimin manages to say. “It’s just that I- I-... I don’t have any family back in my village but I still miss the pe-people but I also don’t and I feel so confused becau-because I-” Jimin starts saying, taking a break to try and get some air. Jungkook holds his hand, shifting to be in front of the omega as he explains.

“I just don’t know, I was happy but now I just realised that life is awful to ever-everyone and this won’t be any different and I’m going to mess up with the kids and you will all hate me and then I’ll be thrown out again and-”

“Okay, that’s enough for now. No one will hate you. Ever,” Jungkook says, a low threat in his voice. He clears his throat and continues. “We can talk later, okay? Please just focus on breathing for now. Breathe, Jimin,” Jungkook says and Jimin pants, trying to do as Jungkook says. The alpha has a focused look on his face now, and something else. When Jimin understands what it is he breaks into a sob, worsening everything. It’s familiarity. Jungkook has experience with this.

“Okay, calm down Jimin. Breathe. I’ll do it with you, okay? Do as I say,” Jungkook instructs and squeezes his hand. Jimin nods, sniffling as he tries to hold back another sob. It hurts his throat to do so and his head is starting to hurt but he still tries.

“Breath in,” Jungkook says and takes a deep breath, Jimin following. He holds it for a few seconds, before letting it go, whispering a “Breathe out” in the process. They repeat it a few times but Jimin can’t stop crying, thinking of worse and worse scenarios in his head as soon as he starts to calm down. A kid will somehow die because of Jimin. They’ll torture him. Jungkook will spit in his face and swear on what a failure he is, a murderer. The fire they cook in at the centre can be used to burn him. They’ll tie him up like a witch-

_“Jimin. Breathe, and calm down.”_

Jimin feels his mind go blank, only focusing on one thing. Breathe, and calm down. Breathe, and calm down. In and out. Calm down.

He breathes and it’s suddenly afternoon, sun having moved in the sky.

Jimin regains his thoughts and finds himself in Jungkook’s lap, head resting on the alpha’s shoulder. His eyes are closed but he knows it’s Jungkook, the familiar scent of morning air, just as the sun is rising and waking up the world. Jungkook is humming, a deep sound from within, yet not a growl. Is he purring?

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook whispers and Jimin is about to answer before he decides to keep laying still. Just a bit longer, to see what the alpha is about to say.

“I’m sorry for controlling you. I hope you will forgive me when you wake up...” Jungkook mumbles and sighs, holding Jimin tighter. Jimin furrows his brows before he can stop himself and stirs. Controlling? Jungkook softens his grip and Jimin flutters his eyes open, faking a yawn.

“What did you say about forgiveness?” Jimin asks, feigning innocence. He doesn’t have to feign exhaustion, limbs feeling heavy. He understands how Jungkook felt now, body completely drained of energy.

“I’ll tell you later,” the alpha promises and Jimin hums.

Jimin feels a small ache in his stomach, wondering how long it’s been since breakfast. They skipped lunch this time, too. Jimin hopes it won’t turn into a habit. It’s only been two days, but he still worries, most for Jungkook as he’s had to inconvenience himself because of Jimin’s personal problems. Now that he’s thinking of Jungkook Jimin’s mind wanders to what he thought earlier. It’s not as strong anymore but he still feels the stress. Jimin supposes it was inevitable for him to have a breakdown over it eventually, so he’s glad that only Jungkook was around to witness it. Yet Jungkook is part of the issue, isn’t he?

Gods, Jimin really needs to rant properly later.

First, food.

“We should go back and eat something. I’m sure you’re as hungry as me, we’ve both gone through things today,” Jimin says. Jungkook nods.

“And both of it was family stuff, we have so much in common,” he adds with a soft smile, trying to lighten up the mood. It works and Jimin giggles, letting himself fall into Jungkook’s body again despite being the one who said they should move. For just a second he allows himself to forget how they ended up in this position, enjoying how close they are. Back in the village something like this never would have happened, yet it doesn’t feel uncomfortable to Jimin. It’s natural, cuddling with Jungkook. Or maybe it is just a werewolf thing. Probably the latter, Jimin decides.

“Let’s go back to my cabin. We still have meat from yesterday,” Jungkook says and Jimin licks his lips, stomach rumbling at the thought of more of the delicious meat. Slowly getting off Jungkook, Jimin stands up and the alpha does the same, brushing off dirt from his pants. Jimin almost forgot they were lying on bare ground, the moss feeling amazing. He still can’t believe he let the villagers convince him the forest is bad and dangerous.

“Yeah,” Jimin says. “I’m hungry.”

##

The silence between them is heavy as they eat, neither having enough energy to hold up conversation. After a few failed tries they both give up, opting to try and regain some strength instead.

It’s clear that they’ve both exposed sides of themselves they weren’t meant to share yet, as even after they’ve eaten they sit at the table without a sound. It’s Jimin that speaks first.

“What I said, I, uh- I didn’t mean it. I think I was just a bit stressed,” Jimin says and clears his throat. Jungkook nods, chewing on his lower lip. He avoids Jimin, gaze unfortunately landing on the portrait in the next room. It’s not separated by any wall or door, only by an invisible line of change in decoration. It gives a clear view of the happy family from the side Jungkook is sitting on. Happy and innocent, the opposite of what became of them later in life.

Jungkook looks away, opting to stare down at his crossed arms instead.

“Yeah I get it. I was just stressed, too,” Jungkook mumbles. Jimin hums in agreement.

“So we can just forget this happened?”

“Yeah. It never happened,” Jungkook agrees and they’re left in silence again. Jungkook cringes on the inside, wondering how to change the subject. He thinks back to when they were in the clearing and sits up straight. He clears his throat.

“It’s my job to help you into the pack, so I am the one who should educate you on the changes that have happened since you turned into a wolf,” Jungkook starts, scratching his neck. It brings a blush to his face to talk about earlier, ashamed of what he did to Jimin.

“One of those things is what I did earlier when I controlled you. I gave you an order whilst also releasing some of my scent, and changing up my voice to turn into a growl. This is a combination that we call using “the voice”.

The voice, well, all of those things combined makes it so powerful that most wolves are forced to obey, going into a hypnotic-like state until the order is followed through. Only a few wolves can use the voice but it can be taught - this is in nature meant for pack leaders to be able to handle things if something goes wrong. It’s very useful if someone turns on you,” Jungkook begins to explain. Jimin is frowning, looking intently at the alpha as he speaks.

“Very dominant wolves can resist it but that’s rare, which makes us lucky that only some can use the voice... me included. No turners can use it, we aren’t sure why. Natural omegas born a longer line of omegas can as the human has faded in their blood by then, but there is very few of those omegas left since the war... the closest thing in our pack to a natural omega would be Dahyun, but since her mother was turned she has too much human in her for us to say she’s completely werewolf,” Jungkook continues. “So, yeah. I’m really sorry, the voice is only supposed to be used in a life-threatening situation. I used it inappropriately and I apologise.”

Jungkook dares to look up at Jimin after he finishes. The omega is sitting with furrowed brows, staring down at his empty plate. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, seemingly considering something. A few moments later he lifts his head up again and opens his eyes.

“So anyone can just go up to me and force me to do whatever they want?” Jimin asks. Jungkook chews on his lip, making a frustrated noise.

“It’s only used by very, very few and I’m not even sure if anyone outside my family can do it. We are the pack leaders so we have to know it but-”

“No, Jungkook. Tell me, can anyone with “the voice” make me do anything?” Jimin asks, frustration in his voice. Shit, maybe Jungkook shouldn’t have told him about it right now. Jimin just had a panic attack over stress and now Jungkook dumps one of the facts that shock turners the most on the omega, without warning.

“Sometimes, you can snap out of it if it puts you in danger or something inside you is triggered when following the order. Other than that, well, I guess so...”

Jimin rubs his eyes, making a small noise. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing his hair out of his face. He sighs and looks at Jungkook, something scarily close to disappointment in his eyes. Of what, Jungkook can’t know. Of the bad things that came with being a werewolf? Of Jungkook using it against Jimin when he was vulnerable?

Jimin stands up from his chair.

“I’m going to bed,” the omega states. “I’m tired.”

Before giving Jungkook a chance to open his mouth Jimin hurries out of the room, disappearing into the hallway. Jungkook facepalms, head hurting.

Just because Jungkook had a breakdown, Jimin had one too and now he’s refusing to speak clearly with Jungkook. The omega seems to be such a good fit for the pack too, being calm about things despite his haywire senses, and even accepting another god into his heart.

Jungkook groans.

“I ruined everything,” he mumbles to himself and stands up, grabbing his plate. He walks to Jimin’s side of the table and takes his, too, before setting the cutlery on a counter. He looks out the window, seeing that the sun is still up. Jimin will probably not sleep for at least an hour or two - if he is lucky and falls asleep easily.

Jungkook shakes his head, trying the get the omega out of his thoughts. It’s not in his place to think about Jimin, not until he forgives Jungkook for controlling him.

Seokjin will want to talk to Jungkook, now that he knows Jungkook must have calmed down. Jungkook hums, nodding to himself. Seokjin will be able to get his mind off of things for a while. Jungkook shouldn’t tell him about Jimin, since it isn’t in his place to reveal the panic attack. Therefor, he doesn’t have to think about the omega at all or mention that he fucked up. Great.

He pauses for a second when he realises what he has to say to Seokjin when they meet.

Jiwoo.

He thinks for a second, then makes a decision.

##

“Where is Jimin?” Is the first question that Seokjin asks Jungkook when he walks into the healer’s cabin. Jungkook huffs, annoyed at how his plan failed.

“Jimin is resting, he’s tired,” Jungkook answers, making a vague gesture with his hands that he’s not sure he himself understands. Seokjin looks at him with narrowed eyes, before grabbing his notebook and flipping to a certain page. Finding the right one, he pulls out a pen from his pocket.

“In what way is he tired? Is something off about his wolf side? Did he seem nauseous or dizzy? Was his senses heightened like yesterday?”

Seokjin fires questions at Jungkook until he gets a headache, sighing.

“If you want to do a medical examination on Jimin, it’s probably best to have him present in the room,” Jungkook mutters and Seokjin stops. “I don’t know what he feels.”

“Don’t you?” Seokjin asks, raising a brow. Jungkook gives him a look for the cryptic question, choosing to ignore it. He doesn’t have time for his brother’s silent diagnosing right now.

“No, of course not. Why would I?” Jungkook asks, gnawing on his lip as he waits for Seokjin to start asking him about Jiwoo instead. It will hurt, and Jungkook might cry again - but at least it’s not this awkward. Seokjin tilts his head and scribbles something down in his notebook. Jungkook frown. What in his answer is worth writing down?

“Are you sure about that? Have you ever tried to know what he’s feeling?” Seokjin asks, making Jungkook huff again, feeling like a child. Can he please let the omega go. Why is he even so interested in their relationship?

“Do you want to court Jimin, or something? Why do you care so much?” Jungkook asks and crosses his arms, headache growing. It’s not good to get angry at his brother now, but something has him feeling agitated when the omega comes up.

“No, I’m just curious. I don’t want to court him, but someone already is - let’s talk about father instead,” Seokjin reassures and moves on. Jungkook freezes.

“Did you not see the violet in his pocket? Right over his chest, too,” Seokjin says and chuckles when he sees his brother’s reaction. Jungkook’s eyes widen, realising that there had indeed been a small but bright flower in Jimin’s shirt. Right over his heart... Something about it left a bad taste in Jungkook’s mouth and all thoughts of discussing Jiwoo disappeared. Now it’s Jungkook’s turn to interview Seokjin.

“Who gave him that? Have you told him what it means? Was it a guy or a girl? How did Jimin react?” Jungkook starts, bursting all the questions out in one breath, face heating up as another part of him is poked. It’s really not his best day, emotions from before still making him sensitive. Seokjin smiles and writes something down in his notebook.

“What did you write?” Jungkook asks with narrowed eyes. Seokjin smirks.

“Subject jealous - easy to provoke,” he teases, watching as Jungkook sits down in one of the chairs in the room. Jungkook feels like a pup, sitting with his arms crossed and angry as his older brother teased him about a boy - but he can’t help it. Too much has happened in one day, he can’t deal with questionable emotions towards the omega now. He feels anger rise and swallows, pushing it down again. He can ask Jimin about it tomorrow, nothing good will come from overreacting right now.

“Shut up,” Jungkook says with a huff. “I came here to talk about father, I shouldn’t have asked about Jimin...” Jungkook starts, taking a deep breath. Seokjin understands that the mood has changed, and puts down his notebook.

“What about father?” Seokjin asks, pulling a chair to sit next to Jungkook. He puts a hand on his thigh and squeezes, reassuring.

Jungkook looks up. “I think he’s unavailable,” Jungkook says, voice breaking. “For good.”

Seokjin inhales face twisting. He quickly controls himself but there are unshed tears in his eyes.

“You mean unavailable as when we tell people he’s unavailable? Those situations?” Seokjin asks, voice wavering. Jungkook tears up, wiping at his eyes. It hurts his head holding back, but he won’t allow himself to cry again today. It’s him that caused all of these problems, he’s had more pity than he deserves for an entire month.

“Yes. He’s unavailable forever,” Jungkook confirms in a whisper. “Father is insane and delusional. He thought I was Junghyun, Jin. And the state... he has gone mad.”

Seokjin blinks and a few tears roll down his cheeks.

“Oh, Kook,” Seokjin says with a sniffle, unsure what to say. “It’ll be fine.”

Jungkook shakes his head.

“It’s not fine. It won’t be fine. We need another pack leader, Jin. It’s going to be-”

“Shh, Kook. I know. I know,” Seokjin says and sniffles, pulling Jungkook from his chair and into a hug. Jungkook feels Seokjin’s body tremble slightly as he closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around him.

They hold each other until someone knocks on the door, giving a last tight squeeze.

They both know they won’t be able to do this in a while, holding on to the final peace for weeks or months to come.


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
This fic hit 200 kudos and it's insane to me, I still can't believe that people actually want to read what I write. And over 3000 hits... woah  
It's over 20 000 words now! It seems like it just reached 10 000  
I'm really thankful that you keep reading and are patient with me, life isn't treating me well rn <3  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! A lot will be revealed :)  


Jimin wakes up with an empty feeling in his chest. He groans when he remembers the day before, thinking about all the new information he has to process. The voice. Why did something like that have to exist? Right as Jimin was going to start a new life, he’s shut down. How can he trust anyone if he knows they might have the ability to force him into everything? 

Jimin turns on his side, feeling knots in his back stretch. He’s been lying in the bed ever since the afternoon and through the night, something that his body is now protesting. 

Jimin sits up, sighing.

Wearing the same clothes from yesterday, Jimin decides it’s good enough for this day as well. He doesn’t have enough energy to change at the moment, feeling a desperate urge for food. Eating breakfast means going outside and Jimin’s chest tightens at the idea, but he knows it’s important.

Jimin takes a deep breath, bracing himself. Just as he’s about to open the door, he hears voices coming from another room. It’s Jungkook and someone else, probably Seokjin.

“You have to warn him about the Park’s, they are going to be pushy,” Seokjin says and Jimin hears Jungkook sigh. 

“The Park’s have gotten better in recent times, though. I don’t want to bother him now, Jimin is um- I think he needs some time alone,” Jungkook answers and Jimin frowns.

Jimin doesn’t want to be in the presence of any wolf at all, yet the thought of Jungkook staying away makes his chest ache. Jimin stops listening, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. His head is a mess, full of conflicting thoughts. Alphas are a no, yet he needs support. He can’t go to Jungkook or Seokjin, Jimin wants to clear up his thoughts without anyone swaying his opinion. Jimin knows that he’s soft for the alpha and might be to anyone related to him.

Then who?

“I’m going to wake up Jimin for breakfast, we’ll talk more later...”

Jimin perks up, realising the answer to his dilemma.

Dahyun.

##

Jimin ignored him completely on their way to breakfast. Jungkook expected it but it still hurts when the omega talks in single word answers, clearly distracted and looking for something. Or someone.

After they’ve eaten Jimin walks up to Dahyun and they walk away together towards the nursery. 

Jungkook hoped he could get some time with the pups to prepare himself for today but he dismisses that thought. He doesn’t want to bother the omega any more, Jimin needs to process everything without Jungkook by his side. Jimin can treat him like air however long he wants.

Jungkook almost whimpers at the thought, heart aching for the omega. Putting a hand up on his chest, Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. It’s happening more and more, the animalistic part of him coming through when he’s in human form. He’ll have to question Seokjin about it later.

Seokjin. Jiwoo. 

Jungkook rubs his eyes, already feeling the eventual headache coming. There is no time to hurt over boys, Jungkook has more important matters to deal with. The wolf inside him protests but Jungkook pushes it down, finishing his breakfast and standing up. Whilst chewing he goes towards Seokjin’s cabin. Soon it will be called the pack leader’s cabin.

Jungkook focuses on breathing as he walks, calming down himself as he feels anxiety grow in his chest.

It’s okay.

It’s hard but that’s okay.

Jungkook gulps and thinks of Seokjin, of his strong brother who only cries when the people he loves are hurt, who never complains about anything, He should be like that too, needs to mature if Jungkook want’s to be Seokjin’s right-hand man.

##

When Jungkook walks into Seokjin’s cabin he spots Namjoon sitting by the kitchen table next to Seokjin, the two talking about something in hushed voices. Jungkook furrows his brows. Aren’t Namjoon supposed to be on guard duty right now?

“Ah, hello Jungkook,” Namjoon greets with a smile and gestures to a chair. “We were waiting for you.”

Jungkook goes and sits down, eyes flickering from Seokjin to the man that courts him. They live together, yet haven’t mated yet. How long is the courting season according to Seokjin? 

“I let Namjoon from his guard duty for today. He’s going to be present in our meetings from now,” Seokjin says and Jungkook hums. “Plus, it feels a bit stupid to call this a meeting with only two people present,” Seokjin admits and Jungkook chuckles. 

Seokjin clears his throat and puts his face in a neutral expression.

“We have a few things to discuss. First which packs we are going to invite, then what we are going to tell our pack. They trust me, but people will need an answer as to why they can’t see Jiwoo.”

Jungkook chews on his lip, thinking. It’s more complicated than it seems and he zones out as Namjoon and Seokjin starts talking. They have to invite their allies of course, but it might be seen as rude if they didn’t invite some other neighbouring packs. How much food did they have? They have to think about how many people they can afford to feed when they invite people. A feast will be held to make it official that Seokjin is the new pack leader. He has to provide good food for everyone they invite, some of it having to be his own hunted meat. Then Jiwoo’s old council members have to admit Jeon Seokjin as their new leader. After that the new council will be revealed and-

Jungkook groans.

“Jungkook? What do you think about not inviting the Park’s? We talked earlier about how pushy they’re going to be, but they haven’t been supportive of us in a while... their pack is a week from here for a messenger, so a pack leader and guards, plus some other members...” Seokjin trails off, looking at Jungkook. Jungkook raises an eyebrow.

“I thought the Park’s were the most important pack? As you said, they haven’t been very supportive, so we should try and strengthen our relationship now. Waiting a bit is worth solving issues, don’t you think? We can warn the omegas about the worship before they arrive,” Jungkook reasons, looking at Seokjin. His brother looks down, a small smile sporting his lips. When Seokjin looks up it’s gone again and he nods, looking at Namjoon.

“I think Jungkook is right. Then it’s settled: The Park’s, Kim’s, Jung’s and Lee’s. We have to count with at least 40 people? Maybe more, 1 pack leader, at least 5 guards, an ambassador and some council members is necessary for all packs. Most leaders bring their mates to these events and the Park’s might bring some priests.”

Namjoon nods as he listens, looking at Seokjin in admiration. Jungkook wonders if that’s how he will look at the person he courts, as if they spoke nothing but truth. Seokjin could probably say that they should start war or commit murder, and Namjoon would agree without protesting.

“When are you hunting?” Jungkook asks, making Seokjin look at him in confusion.

“I don’t have time to hunt right now, Jungkook. We have to plan,” he tells his brother, confused as to why the question arose during an important discussion about the future of the Jeon pack.

“For the feast, I mean. We can take meat from the other hunters but you have to provide something,” Jungkook says and Seokjin nods, leaning back in his chair.

“Ah, I misunderstood. I’m not sure when, I think it’ll have to be after all of the planning is done. We’ll have to decide when to send our messengers, too. The Park’s need to be notified before the Kim’s,” Seokjin says and Jungkook nods. They start talking about the council and Jungkook zones out again, all of the names of the different pack members mixing together. He can admit that he’s bad at remembering the older member’s names, especially since they haven’t been very active in the council. When it comes to judging people Jungkook trusts Seokjin, so he is confident he can leave the issue to his brother completely.

Jungkook looks out the window, listening with half an ear and thinking about the different packs. 

He hopes Jimin won’t get overwhelmed when he hears about the Park’s. 

##

A plate bumping down on the table startles Jungkook, who looks up and sees that Jimin is sitting down next to him. The omega gives Jungkook a soft smile and he gapes, not knowing how to reply. It’s a stark difference from Jimin’s behaviour in the morning, seeming almost as usual again. There is some hesitance to his movements, but Jimin is looking at Jungkook instead of staring into the distance.

“How was your day?” Jimin asks and Jungkook closes his mouth, tries to concentrate as Jimin takes a bite of meat. 

“It was okay, I think. Things are hard right now but I think we can plan everything out,” Jungkook answers truthfully, not daring to lie in case it ruins Jimin’s mood. The omega hums, swallowing his food.

“My day was nice. I had a good talk with Dahyun and the children are really cute, I looked after the ones who are in wolf form since it’s a bit easier,” Jimin says, smiling at the memory of the pups. Same, Jungkook wants to say, but bites his tongue. Jimin shifts to turn towards Jungkook.

“I was thinking,” Jimin starts, looking at the table. “Maybe we could... you could show me more of the area around here? Dahyun mentioned a lake and I want to ask you some questions...”

Jungkook smiles at the idea, remembering the times he sneaked off to bathe with his friends, using the moment to talk about anything and everything. Jungkook then imagines bathing with Jimin and has to stop his thoughts from drifting, remembering that he needs to answer. 

“That’s a great idea! We can go after dinner so we have a bit of sunlight left,” Jungkook answers and Jimin nods, continuing to eat. Jungkook notices that his body has warmed up when the conversation ends, mood instantly improved. He eats from his steak, too and it tastes like heaven.

##

The walk to the lake is fast, a clear path going all the way to the water. In the summer they bathe and play here often, so it’s become a hot spot over the years. As the cold arrives it’s not as popular but some people show up to hang out. Jungkook sits down on a large boulder by the lake edge what gives an overview of the entire lake, spotting the small island in the middle of it and a brave tree growing.

Jimin sits next to him, fiddling with his fingers.

“I’ll start asking now,” Jimin says and looks up at Jungkook. He seems a bit nervous, avoiding Jungkook’s eyes.

“Can you give an example of when the voice was used?”

”Oh, sure- let me just think for a second... well, once my father was out hunting and they met a group of strays. They started provoking my father’s group and got defensive- but Jiwoo knew he could settle things verbally. A young and inexperienced hunter snapped and was about to jump on a stray but my father ordered him to stop. Instead of fighting and potentially getting hurt they could go separate ways, since Jiwoo stopped the hunter.”

“Who was the hunter?” Jimin asks curiously, eyes widening when Jungkook reveals the answer.

“It was Seokjin,” Jungkook says and chuckles at Jimin’s surprised expression. “He wasn’t always the rock he is now.”

Jimin tilts his head, imagining a young Seokjin getting provoked to the point of violence. 

“How long ago was that? I mean, how old was Seokjin?”

Jungkook thinks for a moment, closing his eyes.

“I think 7 years ago? I was 13 and Seokjin 20,” Jungkook says. Jimin looks at Jungkook in disbelief.

“Seokjin is 27?” Jimin asks, closing his mouth when Jungkook opens his eyes and smiles, amused. His brother would be flattered at Jimin’s exclamation.

“I mean,” Jimin says and clears his throat. “I have other questions... how does mating work? Is it like animals with mating being sex, or something more? You mention bites sometimes.”

Jungkook feels himself get flustered at the question, schooling himself into a neutral expression. 

“Um- well, a werewolf’s mate is their partner for life. To mate is the act of biting your partner as a claim on their neck. Once you’ve laid your claim you can never revoke it unless your mate dies,” Jungkook starts to explain. Jimin nods, listening intently.

“Then your mate bites you and you two become mates. Mates have a special bond, almost as strong as the moon’s... they feel what each other feel, know what each other knows. It’s love on the purest level,” Jungkook says and looks up at the sky, feeling his lips tug up. He can’t help but wonder when he will meet his mate. His gaze flickers to Jimin.

“It’s usually done during- during sex, though,” he adds as an afterthought, cheeks heating up. He expects Jimin to laugh at how flustered he is but instead Jimin looks focused, thinking through the information thoroughly.

Jimin looks down at his lap, seemingly thinking hard.

After a moment he looks up, and the golden sunset light hits his face. Jungkook almost gapes, seeing Jimin’s eyes sparkle, skin glowing in the evening. The omega gazes at Jungkook with speckles in his iris and the alpha thinks he’s looking at the moon. A beauty he can’t begin to explain, a feeling blooming in his chest that almost hurt with how big it hits him, growing through his entire body. Jungkook’s veins are thrumming and he can imagine his blood turning golden, wanting to mimic the sight he’s looking at. 

The omega’s scent hits Jungkook’s nose and he feels his entire body relaxing, a strange feeling filling his body. This can’t be a mortal experience - Jungkook is flying. He’s flying, body levitating as he looks at Jimin. 

It might be the talk of mating that puts his body into this reaction, but Jungkook knows it’s something else. It’s something he’s read about, heard in songs and learned in school. It’s everything good, except it’s not just words, it’s real and it overwhelms Jungkook to the point of feeling light headed.

Jimin blinks and Jungkook falls down again, the moment ending. The sunlight isn’t as shimmering, Jimin’s eyes aren’t sparkling. Jungkook breathes in, head spinning.

“Jungkook, I have one question left,” Jimin mumbles and Jungkook tries to concentrate, clenching the grass underneath him.

Jimin takes a deep breath.

“Can I trust you?”

Jungkook licks his lips, answer naturally falling from his mouth.

“You can trust me. I will always protect you, Jimin. I’m going to be by your side until I die.”

##

Jungkook knocks on Seokjin’s door, still feeling light headed. When Seokjin opens his face twists in worry as he sees his brother’s state, helping him into the cabin when Jungkook stumbles on his feet.

“What happened to you?” Seokjin asks and sets Jungkook down on a chair, watching him hold his head with his eyes closed, failing to snap out of the hazy cloud that fills his mind.

“I’m- I just looked at him for a second and time froze,” Jungkook mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “I- I think there’s something wrong with me, I’m going crazy. Jin, I-” Jungkook looks down nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

“I’ve known Jimin for a few days but... I love him. I just have this feeling- it hit me out of nowhere but I know that I’d die for him.”

Seokjin takes in Jungkook’s words, chewing on his lip. 

After a moment Seokjin sighs, crouching down to be on Jungkook’s eye-level. He looks into Jungkook’s eyes, seeing the absent look in his brother’s gaze.

“I suspected this from the start but I never thought it would go to this level,” Seokjin says and runs his hand through Jungkook’s hair, comforting the confused alpha.

“Jimin was never human. He’s a born omega - a true one it seems. When you bit him you claimed him, Jungkook. You see him as your mate. Jimin probably has a bond, but not as strong. I think- I think since you bit him in wolf form all of your feelings are more...instinctual. Heightened.”

Jungkook nods, it makes sense. Mates aren’t supposed to mate in wolf form, and they are certainly not supposed to claim someone without receiving a bite themselves.

“How do we fix it?” Jungkook asks, feeling his head clear up for a moment.

Seokjin sucks in a breath.

“I don’t know, Jungkook. I think... I think you should do as I told you before everything with father happened. Spend time with him, follow him around. It’ll help your wolf feel calm and hopefully strengthen your relationship with Jimin,” Seokjin says. 

“Hopefully Jimin will want to mate you, too, one day.”

Jungkook chews on his lower lip, looking up at his brother. The thought of Jimin not feeling the same makes a sharp pain flare up in Jungkook’s heart and his eyes water. It’s not his right to feel hurt at Jimin having his own thoughts and feelings, but his wolf whines in pain.

“I need to help you with the pack-”

“No, Jungkook. You need to rest. It’s time for you to get over it. You can’t hide in the nursery for your whole life, Jungkook, you have to confront your feelings instead of running away to the woods at the first sight of conflict,” Seokjin says firmly. Jungkook feels tears glide down his cheeks.

“I’m going to be fine, I have Namjoon with me. It’s time for you to be a little selfish,” Seokjin mumbles. Jungkook wipes his eyes, sniffling. Seokjin is right in one way, he can’t keep feeling like this. Jungkook can’t cry every single day, shielding himself off from the world in the woods. He knows he can’t completely leave Seokjin just to get over his own issues, but it’s time to try. 

Jungkook takes a deep breath and his head clears, instincts slowly seeping out. 

“I’m- I’ll try,” Jungkook says and Seokjin smiles, wiping away a stray tear from his chin. 

“Go home, Kook. Be there for Jimin and he’ll do the same for you. I’ll tell him later that he’s a born wolf, I don’t think he knows that himself,” Seokjin says and chuckles. Jungkook shakes his head. Jimin wouldn’t deceive them like that, his actions are genuine.

“I’ll go home to Jimin. Thank you, Jin,” Jungkook mumbles and hugs his brother.

Go home to Jimin.

It sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Dahyun and Jimin talked about that changed his mind? :))  
Thank you for reading <3  
Also! I've turned this into series because I'm planning to write a sequel/epilouge when this is done. I've already added another work called "The sacrifices that were made" that is about werewolf history/religion. It's what Jimin is reading and what Jungkook believes in, so if you want more context/to go deeper in the culture mentioned it could be worth checking out <3


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I had a lot of tests in school and didn't have time to write and thank you for still tuning in.  
I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter <3

When Jungkook walks into the cabin he sees Jimin sitting in the living room, reading a book. The cover is a deep blue and Jungkook recognises it immediately, smiling.

He walks to sit down in the sofa and Jimin looks up. It’s a weird feeling for Jungkook, knowing Jimin is his mate but that he isn’t Jimin’s mate. At least it’s nice to have some answers as to what he’s been experiencing and understand himself. Jungkook doesn’t have much information on Jimin, only that he lived in a human village but wasn’t human. It does explain why he reacted so strongly to turning, the wolf part of Jimin that had been dormant got woken up overnight. 

Jungkook looks down at the book.

“How far along are you?”

Jimin glances down before answering.

“The moon is giving them the ability to turn humans,” Jimin says. Jungkook nods, remembering when he got to that chapter when he was a kid. It’s still his favourite part of werewolf history.

The Moon has gifted them the power of having two forms and minds, but doesn’t stop there. It gives the first two werewolves land to thrive and then the most important thing of all: other werewolves. All werewolves originally stem from humans, only a single bloodline having original wolf blood. The first werewolves got children but weren’t happy living alone, seeing their children be outcasts and lonely. The moon made sure they could turn humans into werewolves, too, and so the werewolf race began to grow. 

Not only were they gifted company, the moon made sure the growth wouldn’t be disturbed and flourished by making the turned - omegas - more fertile. At first all omegas were turners, but as the werewolf race developed over hundreds of years the bloodlines mixed enough for no real human to be left, and natural omegas were a majority of the omega population. 

Jungkook wonders how long Jimin’s bloodline has been werewolves. 1 generation? 10? 100? 

“It’s a strange thought... a God blessed the original werewolves thousands of years ago and it leads to me being turned,” Jimin ponders and Jungkook’s heart skips a beat.

“About that- never mind. It’s something I’m most thankful for. Omegas are-” Jungkook’s breath catches in his throat when he makes eye contact with Jimin. 

“I appreciate them,” he mumbles, looking down. He doesn’t want to have another flying moment when they are about to go to sleep.

Jimin smiles and shuts the book close, putting it down on the couch.

“I’m going to sleep,” Jimin says and stands up. “Goodnight, Jungkook.”

“Goodnight.”

##

The next morning at breakfast Jimin complains at how sweaty he is, sun surprisingly hot considering leaves have started falling from the trees already. Without thinking Jungkook blurts out a

“How about we go swim in the lake?”

and Jimin say yes. 

Jungkook groans internally, knowing he’ll be faced with a wet, most likely half-naked Jimin. He sees Taehyung wiggle his eyebrows at the alpha and Jungkook pouts, finishing breakfast as slowly as he can. It’s not easy to avoid the inevitable, though, and soon enough they’re by the lake, looking at the dark water. 

They strip out of their shirts and boots, keeping their pants on as they take slow steps into the lake.

“It’s so cold!” Jimin exclaims as the water reaches his ankle, passing feet completely in the freezing water. Jungkook chuckles and takes a big step forward, regretting it when the cold hits him like a shock but pretending he’s not affected.

“It’s nothing,” Jungkook says. “Look!”

Jungkook bites his lips, looking at the water in front of him. The bottom gets steep fast, lake becoming deep without any warning. It’s one of the reasons they teach the pups on the other side of the lake - it takes longer to get there but there isn’t any risk of a stray pup accidentally swimming too far and panicking.

Jungkook closes his eyes, body tensing up. He knows it’s the best way to get into the water, but the alpha also knows he’s going to feel like an icicle for the first few seconds.

Taking a deep breath, Jungkook leaps forward and throws himself into the lake, entire body under water. Jimin yelps in surprise. For a second his body stills in shock but then he’s swimming up again, shivering. The cold makes his toes curl and every instinct tells him to get out but Jungkook keeps swimming with only his head peeking up the surface, cringing but trying to put on a brave face.

“Jus-just jump i-in and it’ll- will- be fine,” Jungkook tells Jimin through chattering teeth. The omega looks unimpressed, raising an eyebrow. Jimin glances towards the shore and then to Jungkook, deciding whether or not to go back. Getting clean was his idea. Surely Jimin can’t back out now.

“It gets bett-better after a while!” Jungkook says and swims around, smiling. The water is starting to feel warmer but he’s still shivering. Jimin closes his eyes and Jungkook knows what’s about to happen.

Jimin throws himself into the water, letting out a small shriek as his body is engulfed by cold. Jimin doesn’t go in all the way, head staying above the surface. Face twisted he looks at Jungkook with accusing eyes, body visibly shaken.

“Thi-is is you-our fault!” 

Jungkook laughs when Jimin swims towards him, letting out another squeal. Jimin is taking deep breaths, limbs moving fast to keep his body afloat. 

Jungkook swims closer to him in case his body freezes up from the shock, knowing it won’t happen but not risking anything. Jimin grabs the alpha’s shoulder as he gets used to the water exhaling slowly. Jungkook is ashamed of the way it pleases his wolf that the omega is leaning on him.

It takes half a minute but Jimin lets go, kicking away and swimming normally. The shivers are only occasional and Jimin doesn’t look like he’s in pain anymore, face in his usual expression. After a few strokes he smiles.

“I can’t believe you tricked me into jumping!” Jimin exclaims. “I’m going to get my revenge one day.”

Jungkook smiles at the threat and Jimin glares at him but keeps swimming, humming. Jungkook does the same, feeling the dirt that has been building up disappear and cleanse his body. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

After a while they return to the more shallow parts of the lake, starting to walk out. The cold gets worse now that they’re exposed to the air and Jimin shuffles around, trying to stay warm. Jungkook sits down on a rock, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun that shines through the trees. It’s small but enough for him to withstand the cold, body slowly drying and returning to it’s usual temperature.

The omega doesn’t have it as easy.

Jimin is half jumping in the sun, rubbing his arms and shivering. It’s a fact that alphas have more natural body heat. Jungkook gets an idea. It would normally make him blush to even think about, but he has been feeling confident today.

“Jimin,” Jungkook calls and the omega turns to look at him, arms and legs filled with goosebumps. “We werewolves have a special heating-up trick.”

Jimin lights up, already walking towards Jungkook. The alpha makes a mental note to remember that Jimin hates the cold. 

As Jimin gets closer Jungkook opens his arms, stretching out towards the omega. Jimin blinks. 

“Are you claiming that hugging is a werewolf trick?” Jimin asks and narrows his eyes playfully.

Jungkook makes grabby hands toward Jimin.

“It works! Please?” Jungkook insists and sees the omega’s lips twitch, unable to keep a serious facade with the way Jungkook is acting. Jungkook pouts and Jimin giggles, giving in.

He continues walking towards Jungkook and the alpha stands up to meet him. The wolf inside him is yipping, pleased he’s finally going to cuddle their mate, helping them with something at the same time. Jungkook chuckles. He never thought he’d mate someone before hugging them.

“...just get over it, Kai. He’s already-”

Two teenagers arrive from the wood, abruptly stopping when they see Jungkook and Jimin. One of the boys is the teenager from the day before and Jimin smiles, looking in amusement as the boy’s eyes grow exponentially.

The boy glances down at Jimin’s chest before turning his entire face towards the ground, cheeks red.

“Hello,” Jimin greets and gives them a small way. Jungkook lets down his arms, suddenly realising what he’s doing. Acting like a baby and whining to the omega for some cuddles - If Taehyung saw him, he’d never let Jungkook live it down. 

The boys, Soobin and Huening Kai stand quiet in front of them, Kai frozen and looking like he’s barely breathing. Soobin breaks the silence, shoving Kai with his elbow to snap him out of his shocked state.

“Hi!” Soobin greets with a smile. Jungkook waves and looks at Jimin, wondering how the omega can be grinning in the awkward silence.

Kai blinks and stuffs his hand in his pocket, digging until he pulls out a slightly crushed flower.

With trembling legs he walks up to Jimin and holds it out. Jungkook tilts his head. Jimin chuckles and takes the flower, patting Kai’s hair.

“I’m sorry that it’s so squished, uh- I picked it this morning and- and...yeah,” Kai mumbles and Jimin gives him a fond smile. Jungkook narrows his eyes.

“It’s still a cute flower, thank you. Me and Jungkook have to have to go now but you should stay for a swim, the water is really warm!”

Kai nods and walks back to Soobin who is holding a hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from laughing. Jimin sends Jungkook a look and goes to pick up his shirt and boots, pulling them on. Jungkook does as well with unnecessary force, annoyance bubbling in his chest. Is a pup courting Jimin? What does he think he has against Jungkook, an experienced fighter that loves babies, aka good at protecting and caring for his family.

Jungkook makes eye contact with Kai when he ties his boots, glaring at him to send a message. To his surprise Kai doesn’t back down and look away, keeping eye contact. Jungkook almost scoffs.

“Jungkook?” Jimin asks and brings the alpha out of his haze, blinking. 

Shit.

Jungkook swallows, standing up and looking away from the teenager. His wolf was right, Kai is just a pup, he’s not a threat. Plus, Jungkook doesn’t have any right to decide who Jimin can be courted by, no matter what his instincts think after he bit the omega.

“Yeah,” Jungkook mumbles. Jimin tugs on his sleeve with a small smile.

“Lets go back, Jungkook. I want to check in to the nursery, I feel guilty for skipping.”

Jungkook nods, following Jimin as he leaves. Behind them they hear a loud cackle, and Kai whining a small “shut up!”

##

All tension from his incident with Kai is forgotten when they step into the nursery. It seems like Jimin finally learned, not knocking on the door this time but instead stepping right in.

They are both still wet from bathing, droplets of cold water dripping down from their hair and wetting their shirts. Jimin smiles when a pup runs up to greet him, whining when Jimin picks it up. It must be reacting to the cold skin, wiggling in his grip.

“I’m sorry, Haeun, but you’re so cute,” Jimin says and giggles, letting the pup down. She yips as if to say it’s fine, before running back to wrestle another puppy. Jungkook absolutely melts when he walks further into the room to see every pup in the nursery running around, jumping on each other, playing tug-of-war or taking a break and cuddling together. 

It’s this that he loves the most, seeing all the pack children so comfortable with each other.

“Jimin!” Dahyun walks in, carrying a child that’s a bit older and in human form. About a year in the pups turn into their human form but until then parents have to deal with puppies running around. It must be a bit annoying for the omega, Jungkook can imagine. They spend the majority of their pregnancy in wolf form and then have to stay that way even more because of their child. Having a pup at all must surely make up for it, though.

Jungkook wonders how much time he’d spend in wolf form with his own pups. 

“Dahyun,” Jimin greets back and the omegas hug.

“I’m glad you’re back, Mina is taking care of some sick pups and I’m making food for the older kids. Can you please feed these? I have the bottles ready in the kitchen,” Dahyun asks and Jimin nods with a chuckle. They disappear into the hallway and Jungkook moves to sit down by the wall, monitoring the puppies. 

He looks at two pups, both the same shade of grey with white paws. The twins are as alike in their actions as they are in colour, the two pups pushing around a wooden block that’s meant for the turned children to play with. At the same time they lose their balance and fall and Jungkook smiles, seeing as they quickly scramble to their feet to continue pushing the block towards another pup. They leave the wooden block by the other pup and wag their tails, waiting for a reaction.

The other pup sniffs at the block carefully, going around to inspect it. After making sure it’s perfect, the pup licks one of the twins on the cheek. 

Jungkook is pretty sure the other twin looks as offended as a puppy can look and giggles. A love triangle, perhaps? Young wolves always give their hearts away without a second thought, parents having to remind their children that there is plenty of time to mate in the future and that every crush isn’t true love. 

Jungkook has suffered from it, too, and he supposes he did the same with Jimin. This time though, it won’t go away in a week. It’s more than a childish crush.

“Jungkook, could you go get the other bottles? I could only bring 4,” Jimin says from behind him and carefully sits down, putting down 4 full bottles on the floor. they have special small caps on which only allow a slight amount of liquid to come out and are shaped perfectly for a little pup to drink from.

Jungkook stands up, already walking towards the kitchen.

“Sure,” he says and starts to go out of the room.

Behind him he hears Jimin say “time for food!” and the sound of paws running, alongside some barking.

Jungkook is smiling when he arrives in the kitchen and sees Dahyun mashing potatoes in a big bowl. When she sees Jungkook she stops what she is doing and looks up.

“Jungkook,” Dahyun says and the alpha can’t help but notice the difference in her tone from when she greeted Jimin.

“Hi Dahyun,” Jungkook greets with a small smile, hoping to erase the awkward tension in the air as he grabs the milk bottles on the counter. It’s only 4 more left and he scoops them up quickly, not wanting to stay in the kitchen for much longer.

As he’s about to leave, Dahyun walks up to him.

“When Jimin and I talked the other day he was scared, asked me how he could ever trust any alpha,” she starts and Jungkook frowns. It isn’t a surprise but it still feels bad. Dahyun stares at Jungkook with intensity and Jungkook swallows, feeling shame burn on his cheeks.

“I told him that he should let you prove he can trust you. That he should give you a chance,” Dahyun says and Jungkook perks up. His small smile is wiped off his face when Dahyun furrows her brows.

“He agreed but he’s trusting you too much, too fast - he agreed to be half naked with you in the woods, alone and wet!” Dahyun exclaims. “I know that somehow you two have a bond. I know that he’ll be forgiving if you mess up,” Dahyun continues and narrows her eyes. Jungkook barely dares to breath as her scent turns threatening, fearing that any wrong movement will have the omega jumping him.

“But I won’t be kind. If you hurt him in any way I won’t hesitate to give you the same treatment,” Dahyun hisses and Jungkook finds himself nodding along.

“Me too,” he blurts out, before clearing his throat. “I mean- I’m protecting him at every cost. If I do anything to him I’d never forgive myself, so I won’t expect you to,” Jungkook says, serious. And he truly means it, knowing that if he messes up he’ll beat himself up before anyone else. Can you beat yourself up? Maybe if he throws himself on a rock he can give himself bruises...

“And Jungkook,” Dahyun says, voice softer. Jungkook blinks and realises it’s not appropriate to be thinking about broken ribs whilst in a nursery. 

“Court him properly. You’re losing against a teen right now.”

The alpha walks back and helps Jimin feed the pups, concentrating hard on trying to angle the bottle right and making sure every pup gets properly fed and no one cuts the line that forms in front of Jimin and Jungkook.

He looks at Jimin who is holding a particularly tiny pup and smiles, heart turning to goo. 

Dahyun is right. He needs to start courting his mate.

##

The next morning Jimin wakes up to a bouquet of purple daises laying outside his bedroom door.

He brings them up to his nose and smiles.

Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter acc now! New and barren but I would love to talk to you there abt this fic or anything in general <3 Might give some hints about future updates ;)
> 
> Acc name: @Ermuh_ao3


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the updates might be slow but I'm sick and stayed home writing all day :) I hope you like this chapter, you'll hear a lot more backstory about the mysterious tragedy!  
Also!!  
THANK YOU so much for reading this <3 It has over 4600 hits and almost 300 kudos and that's incredible to me so thank you :)   
It's getting near 30 000 words too which is amazing for me, I never thought I could get so inspired in such a short time but everyone reading and commenting motivates me so, so much

“What has you in such a good mood?” 

Jimin smiles at Jungkook, the man sitting at the kitchen table. A bowl of bread and two glasses of water, alongside a small plate of thinly sliced pork is laid out on the table. Jungkook has cut his bread in two, placing a pork-slice between the pieces. Jimin’s stomach grumbles and he quickly walks to the table, setting down the bouquet.

“I like the flowers,” Jimin says and Jungkook’s face lights up. 

“I’m glad.”

Jimin chuckles and grabs a piece of bread, not finding any knife to cut it with and deciding to rip it in half. The halves are uneven and a bit ugly, but it’ll work. He puts on a slice of pork and takes a bite. It’s delicious. Simple, but delicious.

“Why are we eating at home?” Jimin asks and Jungkook seems flustered, cheeks dusted with a faint pink. Jimin tilts his head but doesn’t say anything, taking another bite whilst the alpha answers.

“The feast that you never got, since you fainted, is being held tonight. Seokjin is also announcing that he is the new leader and the new council members, so there is a lot to prepare. We already got the news out this morning that he’s stepping up but we have to do it officially, too,” Jungkook explains and Jimin hums, nodding.

He knows something was up but Jungkook never told him the reason Seokjin is becoming the new pack leader. All Jimin really knew about the man is the portrait on the living room wall, the fact that Jungkook had to “prove himself” and that he stayed inside. The omega sees something flicker in Jungkook’s eyes when he talks about Seokjin stepping up so he doesn’t question it too much. They’ll have to explain later, so he’ll find out either way. 

They sit in silence for a moment whilst eating and Jimin studies his surroundings more. 

The table is a bit away from the main part of the kitchen, where Jungkook must’ve prepared food. There is a stove and a chimney over it, door slightly open to reveal that there is firewood inside. It doesn’t look burned or used, though, so Jungkook probably doesn’t cook at home very much. 

Next to the stove is a long benchtop, mostly empty but with some things laid out. Jimin can see a knife that’s surrounded by some crumbs, laying a bit away from some dirty plates. There are cabinets over the benchtop and drawers underneath, so Jimin assumes the other tools and cutlery is laid there. Everything apart from the stove is wooden and matches the cabin, giving it a cosy aura.

A small painting hangs on the wall, picturing a scene in a forest. Jimin thinks he recognizes it, but he might just confuse it with random forest.

There is a small shelf next to the kitchen with random stuff laying on it, but some spaces are decorated. In one stands four, wolf miniatures, next to a bear. They’re very realistic and Jimin is impressed. Did Jungkook carve that?

On one place lays a big wooden... thing? Slightly shaped round but seemingly unfinished. 

Jimin wonders if Jungkook is carving an animal out of the big block but it seems unlikely. All it could become now is a fish, or some other flat thing. 

“Do you like it?” 

The question takes Jimin out of his exploring session, seeing that somehow he finished his bread and so has Jungkook.

“Oh, uh- yeah, I do. If you mean the room,” Jimin answers and Jungkook nods, a small smile on his face. 

“I’m kind of thinking about getting some more decorations, take down a cabinet to get another shelf? Something like that,” Jungkook says. “Anyway, that isn’t what I was planning to talk to you about.”

Jungkook clears his throat.

“I realized that although I talked to you about mating, I never explained the process leading up to it,” Jungkook starts. “So I was thinking I could teach you about courting.”

Jimin nods, attention fully turned to Jungkook. 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Jimin says and Jungkook leans back, looking up at nothing as he thinks of the best way to start.

“Well, as you already know, werewolves mate for life. I would compare it to a human getting married but I don’t think that’s enough. You can always pull out of a marriage, get a divorce - although it’s hard it’s possible. Mating is forever. You can’t just stop a mating bond or regret it.

What we werewolves get is not just a bite mark to show that we are claimed, it’s a personal connection to our mate. We are connected through our hearts, so the only way to stop is for your mate to die, which means that a part of you dies. Many that go through this, especially at a young age, die or go insane from the loss...” Jungkook trails off and takes a breath.

“So courting is very important. To court someone is to prove that you like them and can take care of them in the future. It’s showing that you are worthy of being their mate and that they’ll be safe with you. Courting someone eventually leads to a final offer, or gift, and that is the offer of mating. If you accept the final offer, you agree to become mates with that person,” Jungkook explains and looks at Jimin.

“But what is courting? I mean, are there certain things you gift to show that you aren’t just being kind?” Jimin asks and Jungkook hums, shifting in his seat. 

“Courting is usually done with gifts but it can be actions, words, anything to flatter or prove yourself to the person. Usually it starts off with gifts to test the water - if the person you are courting accepts them you know you have a chance. Then it might turn into dates, giving bigger gifts, talking about the future, standing up for them... anything from flowers to a cabin can be a courting gift. And anything from a kiss to saving their life can be a courting action,” Jungkook says and Jimin nods, thinking back to the conversation he had at breakfast before. Taehyung said that Jimin should ask Jungkook about the flower Jimin got from Kai, the teen. 

Jimin’s eyes widen.

“Is Kai courting me?” 

Jungkook nods, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, he is. He has given you the same gift twice and you have accepted it, even putting it in your breast pocket - basically saying you hold him close to your heart. A courting gift represents the person who is courting you, in a way,” Jungkook says and Jimin sighs. He just thought Kai had a teenage crush, not wanting to live with him. 

“But he hasn’t even had a conversation with me!” Jimin exclaims and Jungkook chuckles.

“Young wolves are like that sometimes, throwing themselves into things and not thinking of the commitment. Because mating is for life, we fall in love harder than humans. Although, I don’t think the pup is in love with you, he’s just being a teenager. You are the new, pretty omega and he is just starting to understand adult life,” Jungkook says with what looks suspiciously alike a pout on his lips. 

“I don’t know, though, don’t base any decisions on me, I don’t control your life,” he adds and chuckles nervously, cheeks pink again. Jimin makes eye contact with the alpha and Jungkook looks away. 

“I’m pretty?” Jimin asks, smiling as Jungkook stares at his plate, suddenly very interested in not looking up.

“I mean, objectively speaking, you are,” Jungkook says and Jimin feels his heart flutter. 

“And subjectively...” Jungkook mumbles.

Jimin pretends he doesn’t hear what the alpha adds. 

##

Jimin leaves for the nursery after they’re done eating and Jungkook wishes he could follow but his brother pulls him away.

“I need to talk to you about something important,” Seokjin says. His eyebrows are furrowed, Seokjin looking deep in thought as they walk to his cabin. 

Inside Namjoon is waiting, alongside a tall woman. Her hair is starting to grey and she has wrinkles, but she looks strong. Jungkook recognizes her as one of his fathers council members, Sunhwa. 

In the early parts of Jungkook’s life, he hated her. She was too close to his father and always tried to make friends with Jungkook - it felt as if she was trying to replace his mother. When he was about 10, she mated and Jungkook’s resentment disappeared. Sunhwa started to seem more like a family friend instead of an intruder but they drifted apart when she had pups. He hasn’t seen her in years and her face brings a small smile onto Jungkook’s lips.

“Sunhwa, you’re here!” Jungkook exclaims and the woman nods, still looking serious. Jungkook’s face falls slightly as he’s pushed by Seokjin to sit at the table.

“It’s good to see you, Jungkook, but we have business,” Sunhwa says and Jungkook nods. She has always prioritized pack over family. 

Seokjin sits down and sighs, looking at his little brother.

“I know you won’t like this but we have to think about it logically,” Seokjin starts and Jungkook tilts his head, a bad feeling growing in his chest. “I’m thinking about inviting the Min pack.”

Jungkook clenches his jaw, scent souring.

He feels his veins grow hot, anger bubbling up in his body.

“No,” Jungkook says with a low growl in his voice, crossing his arms. “No.”

Namjoon and Seokjin shares a look that annoys Jungkook further and he looks to Sunhwa for support. The woman says nothing, letting the scene play out with a neutral face. 

“Jungkook-”

“No! How could you even suggest something like that? We are trying to build up the omega population and you suggest this?” Jungkook says and feels his face heat up when Seokjin looks unbothered, not even flinching at his words. 

“It’s time to make amends, everyone deserves a second chance-”

“They never even apologized! They never showed remorse!” Jungkook growls and stands up, entire body feeling as if it’s on fire. All he can think of is Jimin, Jimin sick, dead, people laughing around his body. 

Seokjin stands up as well, keeping his hands up.

“Please, Jungkook, sit back down. I already made up my mind, I just want you to understand why I’m doing it,” Seokjin pleads.”Please, Kook.”

Jungkook scoffs, looking at Seokjin. He doesn’t see his brother anymore, he sees a traitor. Seokjin knows about Jimin and has always been supportive of the omegas in the pack. Now he does this. The betrayal stings in Jungkook’s chest and he feels his eyes burn but forces the tears away. 

“I will never let a Min near my mate,” Jungkook spits out. He turns to Seokjin. “Nor any sympathisers.”

Jungkook turns around and leaves the cabin.

He slams the door behind him and hopes it’s hard enough for it to break.

##

Jungkook heads straight for the nursery, people moving out of the way as they sense his aggressive aura. Jungkook doesn’t think he’s ever been this angry, feeling that his canines has sharpened. His body is ready to fight. 

The alpha steps right into the nursery, only calming down slightly at the sight of pups. They sneeze and avoid him as he moves deeper into the nursery, not finding Jimin. The omega is in the kitchen, humming as he prepares some food. 

Jimin stops and sniffs the air when Jungkook appears.

His eyebrows furrow and Jungkook can see that Jimin subconsciously curls in on himself. It makes Jungkook take a deep breath, but he can’t remove the irritation from his heart.

“I need to speak to you about something. It’s urgent,” Jungkook says in a low voice and Jimin nods, already starting to walk towards him.

“Are you sure? I’m kind of busy,” Jimin says and glances at the bowl he was preparing. Jungkook gives him a tense nod, holding out his hand. Jimin hesitantly takes it and Jungkook walks, trying to be as calm as possible.

“I’m going out!” Jimin yells into the cabin before they leave.

Jungkook can sense Jimin’s nervousness as he pulls him along to his cabin and it makes guilt appear in Jungkook’s head, but as soon as he thinks about Seokjin it’s replaced by anger.

He doesn’t even bother closing the door, only letting go of Jimin’s hand to take off his shoes. He storms into the living room and sits down on the sofa, arms crossed. He hears a soft click and after a moment Jimin steps into the room, looking hesitant.

“What’s going on? Did your brother say something?” Jimin asks softly and Jungkook huffs when Seokjin is mentioned.

“Yeah,” Jungkook mumbles and looks down. When he meets Jimin’s eyes again they’re worried. Not about Jungkook, about himself. Jimin looks... scared? Suddenly Jungkook can smell an acid tint to Jimin’s scent and he freezes.

Everything he just did comes back to him and Jungkook sighs, burying his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook mumbles. “I messed up again.”

He feels Jimin sit down and gently put his hand on Jungkook’s back.

“Talk to me, Jungkook. Don’t pull me away from work for nothing,” Jimin says in a soft voice and Jungkook nods, looking up. 

“I’m- I wasn’t thinking but I do want to talk to you. I’d like to- to tell you about the war,” Jungkook says and swallows around the knot in his throat. A shiver runs down his back when he thinks about the war. As a pup he had nightmares after learning about it in school, and they might come back after this. 

Jimin nods and Jungkook continues.

“There was... I don’t want to think- I mean...” Jungkook tries to start, taking a deep breath. 

“In some parts of the world, for whatever reason, packs hate omegas. Or- hate isn’t even the right word, I’m not sure how to explain it. They think omegas are unnatural, that they destroy the pure werewolves - that they are not blessed by the moon, but cursed. They are wrong.

Half a century ago, one of those packs migrated to live here. Or, not really here but a few weeks away. They saw us, the packs nearby and how we flourished with both omegas and alphas and they hated it. It disgusted them. They weren’t afraid to say it and during a meeting where all the packs in the area gather to greet the new pack a fight broke out. They attacked the omegas present and of course we fought back... some died but somehow it wasn’t a complete slaughter - everyone went back home after a while. It was tense but peaceful for a few months but then...” Jungkook stops, closing his eyes. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t there yet he sees it so vividly, has heard it from his fathers childhood stories.

“One messenger rode out to each pack to apologize. To every single pack. Just one messenger, that’s all it took. Suddenly, a disease spread, almost overnight. It was fatal and only affected omegas. A few months later and just a few omegas survived. None in our pack, but the Park’s had put some in complete isolation after the first incident... It wasn’t hard to connect the dots and we gathered to confront them together and they were proud. They boasted about how they bought it from a witch, the poison, said we should be thankful that they saved us from evil.” 

Jungkook is clenching his jaw so hard that he fears it’s going to break and he takes another breath. Jimin reaches out to wipe his cheek with teary eyes and Jungkook frowns, not noticing when he, too, started crying. 

Jungkook clears his throat.

“They suffered. They suffered like we had but some were spared and continued to live on... They’ve rebuilt their pack now. No pack in our area has contacted the Min’s since but occasionally we send out people to see how they’re doing,” Jungkook says. He looks at Jimin and moves the omega’s hand from his cheek to rest in his own.

“The reason that I need to tell you this is that- that Seokjin is inviting them. He’s inviting a few pack leaders to a feast after announcing himself as pack leader according to tradition and alongside our allies he will invite the Min’s, the murderers.”

Jungkook looks down where he’s holding Jimin’s hand and caresses it carefully, feeling where it’s rough, the places it is soft. He has a small scar by his wrist and his palms are slightly rough, a sign of working. If it was up to Jungkook, Jimin would stay home in luxury to rest and be safe and satisfied his entire life, but logically the alpha knows it would get boring for the omega. The thought is probably from his wolf, feeling a stronger sense of protectiveness at the mention of the Min’s.

“I don’t want them to be near you, I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m sorry that I just interrupted you, all I could think about was keeping you safe. I already feel as if they’re here and are going to attack at any second...” Jungkook says with a frown. He looks up at his mate.

“I’m not glad that you just took me away but I understand how you felt. Just let me finish what I’m doing and take a moment to calm down first, go on a walk or something. The children looked a bit scared,” Jimin says and Jungkook nods, cheeks heat up. It was a moment of weakness in his anger, he’ll be sure not to do it again. He doesn’t want to ever make Jimin worried again, the memory of his sour scent making Jungkook’s heart drop. He’s such a bad mate.

“I just- If it’s not mean to ask, I don’t want to consider myself more important or anything,” Jimin starts, biting his lip. “Was... were you worried about all the omegas in the pack, or was there a reason you went to me?”

Jimin’s voice is meek and there is a cute blush on his face as he asks the question. Jungkook feels his heartbeat pick up.

“I care for all the pack members, of course. The news made me furious because it felt like Seokjin didn’t care about the omegas in our pack, nor the omegas in other packs,” Jungkook starts and he sees Jimin nod, looking down. 

“But the first person that came to mind was you,” Jungkook whispers, almost afraid to admit it. “I care for you, first.”

Jimin looks up at Jungkook and moves closer, until he’s almost sitting in his lap. Jungkook thinks he’s going to have a heart attack, warmth spreading in his body as his eyes flicker from Jimin’s lips to his eyes.

“I’m going to be scolded by Dahyun and Mina when I get back, you know. All because you wanted to tell me this,” Jimin starts, keeping eye contact with the alpha as he speaks. “I think you should apologize.”

Jungkook pouts.

“I’m really sorry-”

“Show me. You tell me that you care for me... how am I supposed to believe you?” Jimin asks and Jungkook swallows. They’re close to each other, too close for the alpha’s heart. He feels Jimin’s breath and leans away, fearing that he might do something stupid for the second time this day.

“I swear I do, Jimin, ever since the first night I’ve been protective over you. Ask Seokji- no, don’t ask him,” Jungkook says and frowns. Jimin moves away and Jungkook blinks, already missing how close they were.

He sees that the omega looks at him with a mix of fondness and something else, sighing.

“Okay, I believe you. You’ll have to show me another day,” Jimin mumbles and Jungkook narrows his eyes. The omega almost looks grumpy? Disappointed? 

He doesn’t think about it too much, not wanting to make conclusions on his own and be delusional. His wolf will probably say something silly if he ponders more, like that Jimin wanted him to do something stupid when they were close together. Like maybe kiss. 

Jungkook shakes his head. 

Silly wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) What do you think about Jin's decision?  
Reminder that I have a twitter! The username: Ermuh_ao3  
go talk to me about anything<3


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that this is so late, i've had some extreme writers block. The chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I'm pretty sure my next update will be longer since I'm feeling more inspired.  
I hope you still enjoy it <3  
My twt @: Ermuh_ao3

Jungkook opens his closet and hums. He has to pick out something nice to wear for the feast and although he doesn’t have many options, he knows exactly what he wants. 

He picks out a special shirt and black pants, alongside the fur coat he got from Jiwoo on his 18th birthday. It’s made from a bear and is the same coat his father wore when he announced himself pack leader. He has grown a bit but it still fits, cosy and giving him presence.

All members of the pack leader’s family wears a coat similar to this one on special occasions, Jungkook knows Seokjin will be wearing one, most likely even grander. Whilst Jungkook is wearing his father’s coat, it’s likely that Seokjin will wear their grandfather’s. Each pack leader makes one from their own kill but they’re reused often in memory of past great leaders.

Jungkook changes pants into the tighter, black ones and shrugs off his shirt.

On his bed he has laid out a red shirt, made of expensive soft material. It has small flowers embroided in it with gold, glimmering in the light. The shirt is a gift Jiwoo got when he sealed the alliance with the Kim’s, the pack that trades with humans often. Jungkook was just born and Jiwoo decided to gift it to him in the future.

They’re going to say that Jiwoo is weak, that he’s unfit to lead - Jungkook has to honour his father in some way.

As Jungkook holds the shirt, he gets an idea.

Jimin won’t have anything special to wear, unless Jungkook gives him something.

Can he gift Jimin something he got from his father?

Yes, Jungkook decides. Jimin is worth it. Jiwoo would understand, he always spoke highly of Jungkook’s mother, how he’d give the world to have her back.

Jungkook puts on his normal, white shirt and the fur coat. He instantly feels warm and Jungkook hopes they won’t spend too much time near the fire.

The alpha smiles.

Gently holding the shirt, he leaves his bedroom.

##

Jimin takes another sip of his drink, smiling politely at the girl that has gone up to say hello. He thought he’d just be introduced by Jungkook or Seokjin, them saying his name and age - not that he’d have to introduce himself to every single member of the pack. There has to have been at least 30 people now that has approached him asking the same questions. Some went together so he hadn’t introduced himself 30 individual times - but it was still exhausting.

The table he’s sitting at is just a bit away from the bonfire and although Jimin isn’t warmed by it, he’s sweating.

Gods, he hates fire. This feast is important, Jimin understands, but he’s already debating how long he wants to say.

The good thing was the food, Jungkook hadn’t let him empty his plate since they arrived. His favourite kind was deer, he discovered, and Jungkook ran off to grab some more the second Jimin told him. It was delicious and Jimin can already feel a food coma coming, imagining another plate.

“... and what’s your last name?” the girl asks and Jimin blinks out of his thoughts. Right, he was introducing himself.

“Um,” he starts, hesitant. “Jimin is my complete name.”

A short but awkward silence settles as the girl realises she crossed a line and she chuckles nervously.

“It doesn’t matter now, right? You’re a Jeon now,” she says and lightens the mood. Jimin gives her a soft smile with a nod and the girl walks away.

Jimin looks at the feast. The pack is big in numbers but when they’re all gathered it seems like a small gathering. Everyone is comfortable with each other and sitting close together, laughing and eating. They seem like one big family and it confuses Jimin’s brain, used to distance and mere small talk at events like this one. The type of socialising people are doing would only come later in the evening when people had drunk a bit too much.

Jungkook comes back with a full plate and Jimin grins at his proud expression.

“How am I supposed to eat all of that?” Jimin asks and Jungkook shrugs, feigning innocence.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking,” the alpha says. “I guess I’m forced to help you finish it,” Jungkook continues with a dramatic sigh.

Jimin giggles and Jungkook looks at him fondly.

The omega licks his lips.

Jimin recognizes the way Jungkook has been gazing at him but he’s starting to question himself. The alpha said he “cares for Jimin first” yet then pulls away when they’re about to kiss. After that he gifts him a beautiful shirt that held not only objective but emotional value to Jungkook.

The alpha is impossible to read. One second he acts as if he’s courting, or at least is interested in Jimin. Then he avoids the omega and acts as if nothing happened.

Jimin feels the soft fabric of the shirt between his fingers.

“Jungkook-”

“It’s time for the main event of this evening!”

Jimin is interrupted by a loud voice and sees a man stand on top of one of the tables, gaining the attention of everyone present. Jimin recognises the man but can’t figure out his name. It’s not someone he has talked to, just a person he’s seen around.

“It’s time for the strength test!”

The crowd cheers and Jimin feels his nose itch, scents spiking up. He sees that some families are leaving to go home as younger pack members start to rearrange some tables until a big circle has been cleared. To Jimin’s confusion, people start undressing, and he looks at Jungkook for answers.

“The strength test is how the members who are around 20 can prove themselves in front of friends or a potential mate. We basically shift and fight until only one is left,” Jungkook says and then hurries to finish as Jimin’s eyes widen. “Not like that! I mean when only one is left in the circle. It used to be for getting a higher rank in the pack and for all ages but we got rid of that system so it’s just for fun now.”

Jimin is hesitant to the test but nods. He’s seen a number of fights driven by a need to prove their superiority and strength - it never ends well.

The man standing on top of a table clears his throat.

“The rules are simple: 1, no serious injury. If you injure anyone you will be punished. 2, you cannot change into your human form whilst fighting. 3, you cannot enter the fight again if you’ve been out of the circle. It doesn’t matter if it’s just a few centimetres- if you’re out you’re out,” the man says and looks at the people who are planning to participate. They all nod and look serious. The few who have turned already look down at the ground.

“Everyone who wants to take part of the test - come forward now!”

Jimin looks curiously at Jungkook who shakes his head with a small smile.

“You’re not participating?” Jimin asks.

“It would be unfair for the others,” the alpha teases but Jimin can hint something dark in his eyes. Jungkook puts his hand on his side, right where Jimin saw a scar... Didn’t the alpha mention something about tournaments once? Jimin can’t remember, all he can really focus on is the bonfire, still burning bright.

The flames are high against the sky and probably beautiful.

Jimin stands up.

“I’m going on a walk,” he says. Jungkook begins to stand up but Jimin raises his hand. “Alone. It’s okay, I just need a breather.”

The alpha looks like he wants to protest but doesn’t move, nodding hesitantly.

“I’ll see you soon,” the omega says with a small smile.

“See you soon...”

Jungkook watches him leave with worry.

##

“Oh, Jimin. What are you doing here?”

Jimin flinches and turns around quickly, spotting a man standing in the dark. The omega tenses up, until a scent reaches his nose.

“Seokjin?” Jimin asks and narrows his eyes as the man walks forward. It is indeed Seokjin, having a calculated expression. “I could ask you the same thing. Don’t you have an announcement to make?”

He’s wearing a similar coat to Jungkook, made from thick fur. Jimin eyes the coat and relaxes, knowing he isn’t about to be attacked and murdered. Jimin thinks back to earlier and swallows.

He isn’t about the be attacked and murdered, _now._

“Not yet... I can see my brother told you about the Mins,” Seokjin starts with a sigh as he comes up to Jimin, gaze flickering to the ground. The pack leader looks sad but there is no regret in his voice.

“I understand that he’s upset but we have to make peace some day,” he says and makes eye contact with the omega. “We have to stop the suspicion and lies.”

Jimin swallows, feeling as if the words are being told to him, directly. Seokjin is looking at him with intensity, expression having gone back to calculating. It’s as if the alpha is looking into his soul, exposing his most vulnerable and genuine side. Jimin knows that Seokjin will be a good leader for the pack, despite not at all agreeing with his decision to invite the Min pack. At least he will be a great interrogator.

The alpha takes a step closer.

“How long have you been a wolf, Jimin?”

The omega furrows his brows. Why would Seokjin ask that? He’s been here since Jimin arrived at the Jeon pack.

“A few days - you’ve looked over me turning into a wolf,” Jimin states and Seokjin raises an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that?” Seokjin asks, taking another step forward. Jimin feels his heartbeat pick up, the tone in the alpha’s voice giving him goosebumps. “Don’t lie to me, Jimin. I know what you are.”

The omega frowns, looking at Seokjin.

“What are you talking about? I’m Jimin - the ex-human, new omega,” Jimin says. He looks at Seokjin. “I am… right?”

The alpha takes a deep breath and looks at the ground, starting to pace around. He looks conflicted, gaze flickering up to Jimin.

“Do you... Have you experienced anything strange in your childhood? Any weird conditions?” Seokjin asks and Jimin furrows his brows.

“Not really? It’s not that strange but I’m adopted,” Jimin answers with a shrug. Seokjin doesn’t look like he’s done, though, straightening his back and locking eyes with the omega once more.

“When you were a teen, around 14 maybe, did you ever get stomach aches? Have you always had a fascination with the night sky, looking up in wonder as a kid?” Seokjin asks and Jimin freezes, speechless. Has Seokjin been watching him his entire life? How could he know this?

“I’m sorry if this comes off as too personal, but do you, as if on schedule, get periods in life where you are more... eager than usual? Did it every sync up with an animals-”

“Mating season,” Jimin finishes in a whisper. His face has paled, realization sinking in on the omega painfully and fast.

Seokjin looks at Jimin with something akin to pity in his eyes.

“Every wolf has a connection to the moon, no matter how dormant it is in the human body. The stomach aches was your womb developing... I’m assuming you understand what I’m saying?”

Jimin feels his head spin. He’s human. Or, he was. He was human Jimin, the boy with bad luck but a normal life. Jimin was definitely not the boy who secretly and unknowingly was a werewolf who’s wolf side had merely not presented yet. People say all sorts of things about him, but Jimin knows who he is, who he was.

_Right?_

Black spots fill his vision. Arms wrap around his body and they smell of Jungkook. Warm and kind Jungkook. Jimin’s Jungkook.

Jimin smells a sudden wave of a mouth-watering scent and leans forward, trying to find its source. Life may be crashing down on Jimin at the moment, but the omega needs to find where the scent comes from. It’s an urge so strong Jimin can blink away the spots and open his eyes. As he opens them, a soft haze is at the edge of his vision, a yellow hue painted over the world. The omega doesn’t have time to think about that, all he wants is to find the scent.

Jungkook is the person holding Jimin, currently growling in anger at Seokjin. The wind blows and another wave hits Jimin’s nose, making him lick his lips. He doesn’t know why but everything inside of him tells him to lean into the alpha’s neck.

The scent is strong and Jimin feels a tingling in his gums.

Jimin’s vision zeroes in on Jungkook’s neck, whilst his thoughts focus on only one word:

_Mine._

Jimin bites.


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I had a bad writers block and spend a little time focusing on other stuff to make it go away. It's better now and I can update again.  
This chapter is going to be a rollercoaster, so strap in.  
Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
This chapter includes implied sexual assault in the beggining. Nothing happens, but it is implied that it could have happened.   
Be safe everyone and skip it if you are triggered by that.  
I will include a short summary of what happens there (without the implications) in the end notes <3

_“Jimin?” the boy asks, approaching him in the stables. It’s one of the noblemens kids, the ones who think they’re better and bigger than they are and usually never look in the direction of someone like Jimin. This one is actually taller than most, but that doesn’t mean his bragging is warranted. Jimin has seen him before - or rather heard him talking about the girl he’s engaged to with vulgar detail in the marketplace, making heads turn. Jimin didn’t look, never has. The noble kids didn’t deserve his attention just because they speak loudly. _

_Here he is, the one and only, standing in front of Jimin with a surprisingly hesitant expression. _

_The boy’s shining boots and clean jacket makes Jimin want to chuckle, wondering why he set foot in a stable with clothes that expensive. _

_“That’s your name, right? I asked the owner of this place - he better not have lied to me,” the boy huffs and Jimin nods, knowing the situation wouldn’t end well if the teen got angry._

_“My name is Jimin, yes. Why... why are you here?” Jimin asks with genuine curiosity. The boy isn’t going to tell him he’s fired, right? Jimin hasn’t done anything to piss a noble off in this town. Is he being hired? That would explain why the boy knows knows his name - oh my gods, this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. A way to earn enough money to buy his own house or get away from this place entirely._

_The boy grins._

_“I’ve been seeing you a lot recently, when I go to the marketplace or when I’m taking my horse out for a ride” the boy says and Jimin frowns, a bad feeling stirring up in his stomach. He takes a step towards him and Jimin moves backwards, hitting the wall behind him._

_“I think you’ve been trying to catch my eye. You’ve succeeded,” the boy continues._

_Jimin blinks. “What?”_

_The noble licks his lips.“I also heard a rumour saying that the reason you and your father moved here was because you were whoring around... with men.”_

_Jimin’s eyes widen, blood draining from his face._

_“I-I didn’t, it was just once-”_

_Jimin stuttering is interrupted by a hand over his mouth, heartbeat speeding up. The noble is leaning closer to Jimin’s face._

_This can’t be happening._

_“Byunho! What is happening here?”_

_A woman yells and the boy pulls away from Jimin, panicked. Jimin closes his eyes, taking deep breaths and thanking the gods someone walked in._

_“He forced me! I was just getting my pony,” Byunho whines and Jimin opens his eyes, seeing the boy point a finger at Jimin._

_“I forced you? You-”_

_“He’s a witch! That peasant talked in a weird voice and then I couldn’t control myself,” the boy says and pouts, making the woman run in and pull him behind her. She stares at Jimin, face reddening._

_“How dare you! I’ll make sure you’re burned for putting a spell on my poor son,” the woman shouts at Jimin, who gapes in shock._

_Some men come into the stable, probably having heard screaming._

_They look from Byunho - who is still pouting - to the mother who yells more accusations at Jimin. The men don’t hesitate to get in and grab Jimin, reassuring the woman he’d be taken care of as quickly as possible._

_“I’m not a witch! I’m just a boy, I’m human!” Jimin shouts and struggles in their grip, eyes welling up with tears. There’s already branches and firewood stacked up in the marketplace. Did they plan this? _

_Jimin feels a bit of comfort when he sees a young woman tied up, staring as they build the stake with the same gaze Jimin is. At least he won’t die alone._

_Still, he begs._

_“Please, the boy is lying. I’m human - when have I ever showed signs of being a witch?” Jimin asks one of the men that holds him, a neighbour Jimin occasionally talks to. The man shakes his head._

_“I’ve seen your eyes change colour, boy. This is long overdue”_

_Jimin feels tears well up in his eyes. Everything is happening so quickly, the accusations, his death... The bonfire is almost big enough already._

_Jimin sees his father step forward and they make eye contact. Jimin tries to plead with his eyes._

_“Wait! I’ve heard what happened, my son shouldn’t be burned,” his father says and Jimin smiles. He isn’t close with his adoptive parent, but he knew his father had his back._

_“We should sacrifice him instead. It’s time for one and that way no innocent person has to die,” his father says and Jimin feels empty. As if a hole has been carved in his chest, removing his heart. _

_It’s not sadness. _

_It’s not anger._

_The emotion he feels is nothing._

##

It has been 4 days. Jimin hasn’t woken up yet. 4 days.

Days where Jungkook has paced around the house, gone outside, paced some more and then gone back inside to pace. The alpha can barely eat or drink, mind only focused on the blurry bond between him and Jimin.

Jungkook knows Jimin is suffering. From emotion or physical pain he isn’t sure, but sometimes the alpha feels.

He feels a tug on his heart, a pain in his chest, his head starts to spin for no reason.

Seokjin says he is longing for his new mate but Jungkook knows that isn’t true. Jungkook is not the one feeling, Jimin is.

The omega is hurting and Jungkook can’t do anything about it, except to lie by his side and pray that he wakes up soon.

Once in a while, Jungkook feels his own emotions. It is mostly just exhaustion or grief but there has been hints of anger and that makes Jungkook terrified.

He feels rage at Seokjin for triggering whatever is happening to his mate, but he is also angry at Jimin. Jimin bit him. They mated, this is a proper mark, unlike when Jungkook bit Jimin.

Mating Jimin should have been a blessing, and he does feel happy, but this isn’t how it works.

They should have been somewhere comfortable and quiet, all alone with each other and their emotions. They should have confessed their love for each other, made eye contact and kissed. They should have planned out what to do next, if they wanted a family or just to be with each other.

They should not have gotten together by not one, but two unplanned bites.

It’s not fair. It’s not right.

The small regret and anger Jungkook feels terrifies him, only because it’s directed towards Jimin. When the omega wakes up he’ll need comfort, someone there to care for him. If Jungkook allows himself to think too much about the things that has gone wrong he might spiral, and be unable to give his mate what he deserves.

Seokjin says that won’t happen but Jungkook doesn’t think he can trust his brother ever again.

Never, ever again.

##

Seokjin lies next to Namjoon, tracing patterns on his back unconsciously. The days following what should have been a joyful and promising feast have hit him hard, in more ways than one.

He couldn’t look after Jimin immediately, he had a duty to go back and finish the welcoming ritual for a new pack leader. After he explained the situation, it started.

The oldest member of the pack held an ancient speech as the pack lined up.

_“All members of our pack must now rise and stand before their future leader,_

_must accept him and recognize his bravery,_

_strength,_

_wisdom,_

_for he is the one that shall lead them to a new era of hope and glory._

_The moon that shines down on us this night shall give our leader all that he wishes_

_and all that he promises_

_to give us._

_All members of our pack must accept his leadership,_

_go up and touch his head_

_as a sign that they will follow what he thinks and decides._

_The members that do not step forward now_

_will not be blessed by the moon,_

_for tonight it only shines upon our new leader_

_and the people who touch him.”_

One by one they stepped forward and briefly touched Seokjin’s forehead.

_“I give you my trust and loyalty, Jeon Seokjin.”_

The people that are unable to walk forward are excused, but not the people who refuse. All the members had walked forward, apart from Jungkook. The thought that the moon will not shine upon him is not what Seokjin worries for. The moon is kinder than the ancient speech says.

What he worries most for, is himself. Their relationship.

His own brother had not been there to accept him, and at this point Seokjin isn’t sure whether he will. He hasn’t lost hope, but the only time Jungkook speaks to him is as a healer, not to a pack alpha, nor to a brother.

Whilst he is making new plans and organising the pack, he has to look after Jimin and instruct the other healers as he won’t be able to work as one for much longer.

The problem is that he doesn’t know what is happening to Jimin. The omega sometimes moves and twitches, but he never wakes up or interacts to his surroundings. Seokjin had hoped he would at least react when his mate was near him, but not even Jungkook is having any effect.

All he can do is wait, see if any changes happen, and pray for Jimin to wake up. If the omega doesn’t, Seokjin knows Jungkook will do something. He isn’t sure what but it is something.

Seokjin sighs.

His little brother has always been too emotional for his own good, and that has only worsened since Junghyun died. The alpha can’t help but think that if he had stopped Jungkook from entering that tournament, everything would be fine.

Jimin wouldn’t be mated to Jungkook but that would be okay, since his youngest brother wouldn’t have gotten so attached to him if he wasn’t. Junghyun was a good man, Jimin would have been taken care of.

At the same time, their father would be as happy as he used to be, able to lead the pack.

All would be well, instead of the big mess he has to try and contain now.

Add the planning for the huge feast they must put on for the other packs and Seokjin starts to get a headache, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. The Park pack and the Min pack next to each other would certainly cause riots. Even though he is only planning to invite a small number of Mins, the Parks will never accept it.

When he announced it there had been mumbles of hesitance and disagreement breaking out, which got better when he explained why but never died down completely.

What if it has been a mistake like Jungkook thinks? What if the Mins never changed?

If something happens during the feast, Seokjin would get the blame. The alpha would certainly get kicked out of the pack, but what if other Jeons suffered, too? What if the whole pack got blamed?

Seokjin groans and Namjoon turns around.

“Are you thinking about it?” he mumbles and Seokjin nods. The moon reflects as sparkles in Namjoon’s eyes, and Seokjin knows he is blessed to love him.

“Me too,” Namjoon confesses. “But I’m being selfish. I know what you are worrying about is a lot more important than my thoughts.”

Seokjin furrows his brows.

“Why do you think that?” Seokjin asks, seeing Namjoon close his eyes.

“I’m thinking about us. Of our future now that you are the leader of this pack. We can’t have pups, but people will want heirs, right?

Seokjin puts his hands over his face, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t even thought that far. why hasn’t he thought about it?

The more the alpha wonders what solutions they can use, the more frustrated he gets.

“I’m sure you’ve got a plan, though,” Namjoon says and pulls Seokjin closer. “You always do.”

The leader nods with a forced smile, panicking on the inside.

The only logical solutions he can think of involves the person that hates him.

Jungkook and Jimin.

##

Jungkook lies by his mate’s side, staring at him with tired eyes. This is how every night goes - Jungkook looks at Jimin in hope that something happens, then passes out when he can’t stay awake any longer. When he wakes up not long after that, he watches the omega some more, before standing up and pacing.

Jimin blinks.

Jungkook yawns, feeling himself close to passing out. Nothing strange has happened yet, just a normal twitch.

_Jimin blinks._

Jungkooks eyes widen, scrambling to get out of the bed and stand up. Jimin had blinked, he had opened his eyes.

“Jimin? Jimin! Can- can you hear me?” Jungkook asks, heart racing. The alpha’s hands are shaking when he reaches out and moves Jimin’s bangs away, cursing his long haircut. It could have been an illusion, it is hard to see the omega’s eyes properly.

Jungkook didn’t hallucinate.

Jimin’s eyes are open. The omega stares back at Jungkook, for the first time in days.

Jungkook grins, feeling tears gather up in his eyes. The alpha doesn’t bother wiping them away, just lets them fall. All he can concentrate now is Jimin, his mate, his love. No longer is their bond blurry in his head, he can feel it clearly.

Jimin’s eyes widen and he curls in on himself.

Jungkook feels a strong pain in his chest and gasps, bending over in shock. It isn’t his pain, it’s Jimin’s.

“Jungkoo-” Jimin croaks out, tears starting to trail down his cheeks. “Help.”

The alpha leans over, eyes darting over Jimin’s body. He can feel it, the invisible knife that is stabbing him, but he can’t stop and complain about it. He has to pull through and ignore it, because his mate must be experiencing the same thing, except worse.

“Hel-” Jimin tries to say but the word is cut off, twisting into something indistinguishable. Jungkook gapes.

Canines are growing in Jimin’s mouth, but they aren’t the small fangs Jungkook had seen on the omega before. They are real, big canines.

Jungkook looks down and sees the omega’s body twisting, becoming something it should not be able to become.

The alpha swallows.

“I can’t help you,” he says. “You’re turning. This- this isn’t how it usually goes but... I can’t stop it.”

Jungkook hears Jimin cry out and closes his eyes, not standing the sight of his mate in pain. Not only that, but knowing that there is nothing he can do to help. When it has started, it will continue until the turning is complete. No one can stop a turning wolf.

Jimin’s sniffles and whines have stop and Jungkook hears fabric rip - most likely his clothes.

Jungkook opens his eyes and gasps.

The wolf lying on the bed is huge, much bigger than the alpha is in wolf form.

Moonlight shines through the window and as it hits Jimin’s fur, he glows. The colour is not like anything Jungkook had ever seen.

The way it reflects moonlight makes it seem as if the fur is made from it, made from the light that has led the wolves for centuries. Made from the very essence of the prayers Jungkook sends, made from the moments he has spent staring up at the sky with hope for guidance and joy.

This fur is not any normal grey, black, brown, red, nor even the rare albino.

Jimin glows silver.

The omega opens his eyes and they are shining just as bright, staring at Jungkook who has stayed frozen until now.

They make eye contact and Jungkook’s legs shake, forcing him down on his knees. The alpha’s throat locks up and he is unable to breathe, stuck looking up at the wolf.

Jimin blinks.

Jungkook can breathe again, but he feels a sensation he has never felt before. Not a choice, not forced - an urge.

An urge to _submit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary if you didn't read the beginning**  
In the beginning, we see how Jimin is confronted by a noble boy when he is working. This boy accuses him of witchcraft and Jimin is carried off to be burned at the stake without any chance to defend himself.   
Jimin tries to insist that he is human but no one is listening to him.  
His father says that they shouldn't burn him but instead have him as the sacrifice they give to the werewolves.  
**
> 
> Just wanted to remind everyone I have twitter!  
My acc name is: Ermuh_ao3  
I have a social media au I will be updating there, it's one of the things i've been working on so if you want more of my stuff you can check that out <3


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! The new chapter is finally here!  
I know I've been away long but life and I have somewhat been fighting lately so it's been pretty hectic  
I hope you enjoy this, there is a lot of plot and hints in this chapter ;)
> 
> If you want to know when updates are on their way, to get to know me better or talk, just go to my twitter!  
I also have an au going that I'll be updating and working on, so check it out :)  
The acc name is: @Ermuh_ao3

Love is a feeling.

Love is the sun’s warm rays reaching your face on a cold winter day, battling the cold air that is biting your cheeks and forcing it to let go.

Love is swimming with your friends on a hot summer day, your entire body relaxing as it cools down.

Love is looking at someone and starting to feel an indescribable nervousness, made from fondness and excitement.

Jungkook is sure that he loves Jimin.

Still, when he looks up at the magestic wolf, he does not want to stand next to him in sunlight, or swim in the lake as they did just a week ago.

He wants to listen.

Jungkook wants Jimin to speak to him, to lead him and to use him.

Love is no longer just a feeling in Jungkook’s heart.

It is an action.

Jimin was right when he bit Jungkook, the alpha is his, and his completely.

Love is doing what his mate wants.

##

Seokjin jogs after his brother, heart beating fast. Jungkook had woken him up abruptly, shaking him awake and making Namjoon think someone had broken in to attack. All he said was that Jimin wants to speak to him, and then he walked out of the room.

Seokjin followed his quick brother, and is panting as he stands outside his brother’s home.

As soon as he walks into the cabin, Seokjin feels something.

Feels a presence, a heaviness in the air that is not necessarily threatening, but that fills his lungs as he breathes something that is much bigger than normal air.

Swallowing, Seokjin takes off his shoes slowly, preparing himself mentally for what he is about to see. He can smell Jimin so the omega must’ve woken up, but there is another entity in the cabin. Someone powerful.

Jungkook stops and looks back at him with a frown, urging him to hurry up with a wave before disappearing towards Jimin’s scent.

Seokjin takes a deep breath, knowing he can’t stall any longer. No matter what hides in the cabin, he has a duty as a pack leader and healer to look after Jimin. It is Seokjin’s fault he fainted, so it is also his responsibility to make sure the omega is safe and healthy. Plus, if there is something powerful here, it is his role as the pack leader to deal with it.

Seokjin can’t help but feel nervous but he doesn’t hesitate when he walks and opens their bedroom door.

Eyes searching for the strong presence, he sees nothing unusual. Nothing, except the fact that Jimin is looking at him with bright, grey eyes.

When their eyes meet Seokjin’s breath catches in his throat, feeling exposed. Not the exposed you get when naked, but the exposed as if his soul is bare, mind open for Jimin to see and judge.

The omega’s eyes widen and he looks down at his hands, frowning. He’s sitting up and looks bare, the blanket on the bed having slid down to his lap. Next to him on the bed lies ripped clothes and Seokjin realizes that Jimin must’ve turned. It explains why his scent is strong but not the weight in the air, nor the raw chill that runs through his entire body, giving him the feeling of getting cold water splashed in his face.

“Jungkook, can you leave for a moment? I need to talk to Seokjin,” Jimin asks and Jungkook smiles instantly at the mention of his name, nodding.

“Of course,” Jungkook says, looking at his mate fondly. Without hesitation he walks out of the room, not protesting or tensing up when he passes his brother. Seokjin watches the scene with a frown, an stomach churning.

That Jungkook he witnessed is not the Jungkook he has unfortunately gotten to know during the days Jimin was unconscious.

Seokjin makes eye contact with Jimin who sighs, gesturing for Seokjin to sit next to him. The alpha feels his body reacting before his mind, the strong dominating presence from before putting a dim layer over his thoughts. As he moves, Seokjin realizes that the scent is coming from Jimin.

Jimin. The man who just woke up from a coma after getting overwhelmed - plus seemingly having turned for the first time ever just a few minutes ago, is able to cloud his mind.

Seokjin knows Jimin’s change in eye colour must have something to do with it, but he can’t figure out exactly what is happening. There is a solution somewhere in his subconscious but Seokjin can’t remember what it is, only knowing it is connected to his past - a story or event from his childhood.

“So,” Jimin starts, looking down at his hands. “I hurt all over and something feels weird inside me, but that isn’t the reason I wanted you here.”

Jimin looks at Seokjin and the alpha sees a hint of fear in his light eyes.

“Something is wrong with Jungkook. Something is terribly wrong and it’s my fault.”

##

Jimin’s body aches. His muscles feel the sore you get after hard work, except its everywhere at once and doesn’t go away no matter how he positions himself. It isn’t that hard to figure out why, though, since he just transphormed into an animal and back a minute later.

Despite his body no longer the shape of a wolf, Jimin still knows it’s a part of him. Another entity has entered his body, lingering in his blood and mind. There is a constant pressure from inside his body, as if another presence is trying to share Jimin’s body with himself - everything feels too big and stretched out despite his body not having changed in appearance.

His own problems is not what Jimin focuses on. There are more important things to worry about.

Jungkook.

The alpha’s pupils that widened as he fell down after Jimin’s change, how his gaze has turned distant despite only focusing on Jimin. Jungkook is close to him both physically and spiritually after Jimin bit him, but it still feels as if he is far, far away.

Away somewhere where his mind have stopped working.

“I noticed as soon as he woke me up that his face was void of any emotion except a hint of longing. What happened here? And why are you blaming yourself?” Seokjin asks, bringing Jimin out of his thoughts. The omega bites his lip, avoiding Seokjin’s gaze. He’ll surely hate him after Jimin reveals he somehow hypnotized his little brother.

“I... I woke up and then Jungkook kinda freaked out and I did the same, then suddenly my body was just twisting. I thought something was being jammed into my body and stabbing me, the pain was just everywhere-” Jimin stops, taking a deep breath. This isn’t about him. The priority is Jungkook.

“I turned into a wolf and then made eye contact with Jungkook. He just- his eyes- he just changed and fell to his knees. He seemed to freeze in place staring at me, I’m not even sure he was breathing... after I looked down he kept staring at me,” Jimin explains with furrowed brows, gesturing with his hands in frustration. “I felt in my chest that he sort of faded, I felt him in me when I woke up but that has become faint...”

Jimin swallows and Seokjin puts a hand on his shoulder, retracting it fast when Jimin flinches in pain. The alpha frowns, listening to Jimin’s explanation.

“I started feeling uneasy and just turned back into a human again, sort of calling out to him because I was confused and hurting... I asked him for help and he started crying. Jungkook cried, apologizing to me over and over for not having anything in his cabin that relieves pain.”

Seokjin frowns. “So he gets weird when you tell him to do something?”

Jimin nods and Seokjin sucks in a breath, trying to think of an answer to the influx of questions in his head.

Their pack barely has any omegas and definitely not mind-controlling silver omegas.

“I think we only have one choice,” Seokjin says. “We will ask the Parks.”

##

Jimin sits on the couch next to Jungkook, letting his mate play with his fingers as he speaks to Dahyun and the old lady that he met the first day, Hyoyeon. Apparently she grew up in the Park pack, so she knows some old Park customs and legends. Seokjin had contacted her to ask if she knew how to best approach them, but instead the lady hurried off faster than her frail legs should’ve been able to move towards Jungkook’s cabin.

“I may not believe in the Park faith any more, Jeon, but I know there is divinity in certain omegas,” she had said according to Seokjin. Now she is looking at Jimin with sparkling eyes, wrinkled face having a youthful glow as she looks at him in wonder.

“How does it feel?” She asks. “The energy, the moon?”

Jimin forces a smile, leaning into Jungkook and sharing a glance with Dahyun. Whilst Hyoyeon came for answers and Jungkook is for comfort, Dahyun being great emotional support in the situation. Jimin is glad he told Seokjin to get Dahyun first, he doesn’t think he would be able to keep a pleasant appearance otherwise.

Jimin is sore, overwhelmed and confused - all combined even before Hyoyeon came and started questioning him. The lady is nice and doesn’t mean to cause any harm, but this is one of Jimin’s most uncomfortable moments of his life. Hyoyeon staring at him as if he is special after Jungkook’s weird behavior makes his stomach stir. Jimin is not a leader. He is not holy, special or nearly responsible enough to control a person fully.

Fortunately his body doesn’t hurt as much anymore, time has healed it enough that it handles human contact but that is the only positive change that has happend.

Here he is, being told his entire being changed in less than a week and that no one except people that will worship him have any idea what is happening. To add even more problems, he is also mated for life with someone he barely knows and it is his fault. Jimin bit Jungkook.

Jimin is the reason the alpha’s eyes are distant, the cause of the odd twist of his lips. Resembling a fond smile, it doesn’t seem very bad. If you pay more attention, though, the intent behind it darkens. It is love, pure, irrational and obsessed love.

A shiver runs up Jimin’s spine as he feels in their bond how Jungkook is devoted only to him, no thought to protest or think objectively.

“I think Jimin needs a break from all the questions, Hyoyeon. I’m sure Jimin will answer them when some Parks come,” Dahyun says and Jimin blinks, seeing Hyoyeon’s smile fade. A sting of sadness hits his heart as he sees the excitement disappear, but Jimin still sends his friend a thankful glance.

“Ah, I understand that your head must be full Jimin. I imagine it is not easy to find that the moon has touched you at the same time you find your wolf. I apologize,” Hyoyeon says and Jimin shakes his head, leaning forward.

“It’s okay, I’m just a bit tired,” Jimin lies, smiling when the lady regains some of the glow she lost. “We can talk some other time.”

Hyoyeon nods but stands up slowly, Dahyun instantly by her side to help her. The age is evident in the way her legs slightly tremble, the action straining. Jimin doesn’t think the lady should be working around rowdy kids even if they are sleeping, but he figures it isn’t his business. Jimin has already caused multiple scenes and who knows how the Jeons will react to his new “powers” - he doesn’t want to seem like he is attempting to change their pack.

Jimin sighs as Seokjin leaves along with Hyoyeon, rubbing his eyes.

“Should I leave too? Jungkook has fallen asleep and it seems like you’re about to,” Dahyun asks and Jimin shakes his head, opening his eyes to see the omega looking worried. Having someone he can relate to and formed a relationship outside the leading family of the pack makes him feel safer - a clear view amongst biased decisions.

“Stay, please. I just want someone by me right now... Jungkook is comforting, of course, but he’s honestly acting creepy,” Jimin admits, scooting away from the sleeping man. It’s true that Jungkook relaxes Jimin, but he isn’t sure if it is because he feels safe or because of instincts after the mating anymore. Jimin likes Jungkook, but the alpha isn’t _Jungkook_.

“Wanna cuddle?” Dahyun asks and Jimin nods, not having the energy to feel embarrassed as he stands up to walk to the small addition to the couch, only meant for one person, but big enough for two if they hug.

Jimin sinks into Dahyun’s embrace and swallows, eyes burning.

“Shouldn’t you go back to Mina?”

“I told her I might stay the night, it’s okay.” Dahyun answers. “It’ll be okay, Jimin.”

Those words are enough for the bucket that trapped his emotions to fall over, spilling out through his eyes and onto Dahyun’s shoulder.

Jimin cries.

He cries and cries, barely hearing his friend’s comforting words as his heart clenches and twists until every drop of pain has been released.

Jimin cries.

It only stops as the horizon lightens up and turns into a pretty shade of pink, birds singing outside the window.

Jimin cries, until there are no more tears left and he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff is coming soon... things are about to get interesting  
Thank you for reading! I haven't said this enough but it's crazy how much support I've gotten. Your comments always make my day and it's unreal how many people have read something I created. I can't thank you enough <3
> 
> my twitter is: @Ermuh_ao3


	14. 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
I'm sorry for being away for so long but life hasn't been kind to me. School and quarantine just stressed me out too much for me to write, I had to focus on my mental health. Now I'm feeling better and I finally had enough energy to write!  
This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to end it in a good place.  
I hope you enjoy <3

“Make sure not to cut me.”

“I’m not going to cut you,” Dahyun says with a sigh, looking down at Jimin’s nervous expression. “I used to work at the daycare and give toddlers haircuts. You’re an adult. As long as you sit still it’s fine.”

Jimin looks at her sceptically but nods, closing his eyes. He is fine with getting the back of his head cut, but Jimin has always cut his fringe on his own since he heard an old man say the scar on his forehead is from a clumsy hand when he got his hair fixed. The story is most likely fake and it’s an irrational fear, but Jimin has kept it his entire life. The omega got over his fear of spiders, lakes and wasps but this one is still clinging on in his subconscious. 

Maybe it’s comforting, to fear something small. A distraction from the larger threats in life, something to keep him grounded and focused on when life seems to turn against him.

Or maybe, it’s just an irrational fear that didn’t go away.

Maybe.

Jimin feels Dahyun lift his fringe up and he cringes when the scissor starts cutting his hair, cringing but forcing himself to stay still. He holds his breath for a moment - and then it’s done. It barely took a minute before Dahyun is wiping away the strands of hair out of Jimin’s face and telling him to open his eyes again.

Jimin does, and suddenly he sees everything more clearly. His vision reaches up, the ceiling no longer concealed by hair. Jimin touches his forehead, feeling bare but liking it. Dahyun looks proud of her work and Jimin smiles.

“I told you I wouldn’t cut you! You look so handsome, a lot more... adult,” she says and Jimin lifts an eyebrow but can’t keep it up for long, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. He hadn’t gotten a compliment that felt genuine in a while, apart from Jungkook. 

Jimin tries not to think anymore about how Jungkook sees Jimin.

He remembers the original reason he even got the haircut and looks up at Dahyun.

“When is the feast? It’s almost been 2 weeks now,” Jimin asks and the other omega who hums and looks up to think for a second.

“The Jung pack is closest to us, so they should be arriving in just a day or two. After that should be the Kims but since Seokjin sent Taehyung as soon as the sun broke to the Parks they will come at the same time as the Kim pack,” Dahyun predicts. Jimin notices that she didn’t mention the Mins but doesn’t bring it up. If the Park pack saw any person from the Min pack, chaos would ensue.

Jimin learned that the Parks worship omegas, thinking of them as being personally blessed and touched by the moon - instead of the general belief that the so called turners need to be introduced to it. Omegas lead the Parks, and in the middle of the pack they even have a big building where alphas are forbidden.

That is the reason the Parks haven’t been supportive of the Jeons - they have named their agreement with the human village as trying to farm omegas, disrespecting the moon by acting as if they have control over who is blessed or not. Jimin doesn’t think the Jeons should be tricking their future packmates that they are going to die painfully, but he wouldn’t go as far as to say it is a sin. 

Since the Park pack have been summoned for Jimin more than the feast, Seokjin had warned him that the attention he will get is most likely overwhelming. Or, he told Dahyun, who told Jimin, since Jungkook punched his brother when he tried to go near Jimin. It’s the reason Jimin is currently only going outside to take walks in the forest with Jungkook - he doesn’t want the pack to start thinking of the normally gentle alpha as aggressive and mad.

It isn’t Jungkook’s fault he is acting irrationally. Jimin is the reason for all of his problems.

As he thinks of the forest Jimin, feels a sudden urge to go out. He has already been on his daily trip with Jungkook, but in just a few seconds he starts feeling a crave for the peaceful silence, being alone with the alpha and merely walking next to each other. As if there is nothing wrong, as if they are on their way to the soft moss Jungkook used as an escape. 

“Jungkook?” Jimin asks softly and immediately hears the alpha walk into the living room behind them. He asked the alpha for some space with Dahyun but Jimin knows that Jungkook is always waiting nearby - ready to step in if a threat emerges.

“Yes?” Jungkook asks and Jimin stands up from his chair, turning around.

“Can we take a walk? I think I’m feeling a bit cramped,” Jimin asks and Jungkook nods as soon as the words have left Jimin’s mouth.

“Yes.”

Yes, yes, yes. It’s the word Jungkook uses the most. 

Dahyun stays silent but watches the interaction with a small frown on her face, one she always has when Jungkook and Jimin are talking. Jimin isn’t sure if his friend is worried about Jungkook, Jimin’s guilt, or doesn’t trust the alpha after the Seokjin incident. 

“I’m sorry for just leaving but... I just felt an urge to go outside,” Jimin says to Dahyun. Her expression softens.

“Mina is probably tired of me leaving her alone all the time, it’s good that you’re throwing me out,” Dahyun jokes with a smile but the frown still lingers - not on her mouth but in the way her eyes keep staring at Jungkook.

“Yeah,” Jimin mumbles. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

##

Jimin feels his body relax as soon as they enter the forest, shoulders not drawn up and jaw softening from tension he never realizes is there. Jungkook looks around at birds, rocks and trees and the omega smiles. He might just be on alert and keeping an eye out for wild animals, but Jimin hopes he can have some fun in it.

They usually don’t stray far from the pack but this time Jimin feels his legs steer him deeper into the woods, the pair ending up on a trail Jimin didn’t know existed. Jungkook looks at him with curiosity but doesn’t question anything, keeping his mouth shut as he walks one step behind the omega.

Something from the forest is calling to Jimin and he answers - walking with determined steps on the small trail. After walking for 20 minutes, Jimin's legs take a left turn and they end up in a big clearing.

Jimin gapes.

There are flowers of all colours blooming despite the autumn coming, sunbeams shine through the treetops and lights the area up more than should be possible. 

He has only spotted some violets so far and assumed they were rare but here he sees dozens, growing next to daisies, rose bushes and buttercups. It should be impossible. 

It’s impossible.

Do these flowers even bloom in the same time of the year? Do they grow on the same soil? Jimin’s head fills up with questions and he walks towards a rose bush. Jungkook takes a moment before following him - for the first time in weeks seeming to have a mind of his own as he gets distracted by the beautiful scene.

Jimin plucks a rose and feels its soft petals, entranced by the deep red. Jungkook comes up behind him and Jimin spins around, hand grazing against the bush.

Instead of feeling pain, there is nothing. The bush does not have any thorns.

As Jimin looks up at the alpha his breath hitches. Jungkook is different. As their eyes meet he doesn’t seem as distant - his gaze is soft.

“It’s... ethereal,” Jungkook whispers, smiling. Jimin gapes, feeling his heart start to beat faster. Is this a dream? Has Jungkook come back?

The alpha slowly puts his hands over Jimin’s, the rose slipping out of his fingers.

Jungkook tucks it behind Jimin’s ear.

“You’re ethereal.”

When Jungkook turns away to pluck a rose of his own Jimin freezes, not believing his eyes as he watches the alpha be focused on himself, rather than constantly staring at Jimin.

Jimin feels his eyes burn and he lifts a hand over his mouth, not wanting to risk Jungkook hearing him cry and snapping back into his empty state.

Tears start to trail down Jimin’s cheeks when he feels a spark inside of him. It’s Jungkook. It’s their bond - their real, normal mating bond. 

Instead of a sob, Jimin can’t help to chuckle. His mouth twist into a big smile as the tight string of tension in his chest finally breaks. The omega pinches himself and confirmes he isn't dreaming. 

Jimin has never cried out of happiness before but now he can’t stop, sniffling as warmth spreads through his body. 

It’s almost overwhelming - the relief, how his heart skips a beat when he looks at Jungkook bringing a rose to his own ear, struggling to get it to stay. Jimin feels like hes floating.

It’s most likely mating hormones that have been kept repressed, finally given freedom - but Jimin doesn’t care. Instead, he allows himself to enjoy the moment, burning it into his mind forever.

Jungkook turns to Jimin and frowns when he sees the tears in the omega’s eyes.

“What’s wrong? We just mated, love. Do you not feel euphoria?”

A warning bell rings in Jimin’s head at his words but the omega ignores it, instead going to throw his arms around Jungkook and hold him tight.

“I’m just happy. I’m so happy, Jungkook,” Jimin says, sniffling into Jungkook’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

The alpha chuckles. “We’ve been together since we mated. I barely remember how I got here, or what happened after you bit me. All I know is that my worries disappeared. I just hope I wasn’t a disappointment last night.”

Jungkook winks cheekily and Jimin giggles - before he realizes what Jungkook said.

“Wait- last night? Jungkook... it’s been three weeks. You were in a trance and I shifted into some sort of silver wolf-”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Jungkook asks, cupping Jimin’s cheeks and frowning. “Are you okay, love?”

Jimin swallows, pulling away from the hug. This is dream, a fucked up nightmare where he finds paradise but it slowly turns into hell. 

“I’m okay but you aren't... what’s going on? Is- am I hallucinating?” Jimin asks and backs away from Jungkook, watching the alpha’s face start to twist into worry.

“Jimin, love, stay calm. I think you should lay down, you’ve hit your head or-”

“Magic does not work here. None of you have gone insane, you have merely forgotten the times in your lives where you have been influenced by magic.”

A female voice rings through the clearing and both Jimin and Jungkook tense up as they see a woman walk towards them. She is wearing a long, white dress that glitters in the sunlight, details in gold on the fabric matching two gold bracelets on her wrist. Her face is soft and kind, framed by long, black hair.

At first glance, she seems harmless. Creepy, but not a threat. 

That is until they see the cape she is wearing, all made of bear skin. Behind her thin neck Jimin spots the hood of the cape - the bears face remains, along with its teeth.

“Who are you?” Jungkook asks, staring at the woman with a gaze similar to when he punched Seokjin. Jimin shivers but tries to ignore the anxiety that bubbles in his chest. The woman said magic doesn’t work here, Jungkook isn’t enchanted. At least, it didn’t seem like it since they stepped foot into the clearing. It was obviously something special, too, since it had impossible colour, light, and bushes lacking thorns.

“The only special thing here is that this place is blessed, and therefor you are more honest, not able to hide your emotions and thoughts from the moon,” the woman continues and takes another step towards them.

“Who are you? How do you know this?” Jimin questions, and the woman looks at him with something similar to pride.

Her eyes smile as much as her mouth when she answers and Jimin feels a strange recognition.

“My name is Park Soomin, Lead Omega of the Park pack,” the woman answers. “I am your mother, Jimin.” 

Jimin’s breath hitches when she continues.

“And I am here to bring you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think?  
I would really appreciate if you write a comment, it motivates me a lot and gives me enough strength to update faster <3
> 
> I have a twitter acc where I currently have an abo au that I'm also going to update, so if you want to read that or updates on me, when I'm working on a new chapter or even some short drabbles posted at night then follow me!   
You'll also of course know when I upload a one shot here on ao3 too :)  
The name of the acc is: ermuh_ao3


	15. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I'm finally back to writing again. I've really looked forward to posting this chapter, since it's now all starting to kick off properly... you'll see what I mean when you read it :)  
Thank you all so much for continuing to stick with me despite my slow updates, I really appreciate that I can take my time and post things that I think are good. If you weren't so supportive of me, that wouldn't be possible and I honestly might've stopped updating very early on.  
So really, thank you again! And having over 9000 hits is absolutely insane to me... I can't believe so many people are interested in what I write 
> 
> ALSO!!
> 
> I decided to do a sort of Q&A!  
It would be really fun for me if you could ask some questions in the comments (anonymous or not doesn't matter) so I can answer them!  
It can be about this story, my writing or anything you're wondering about. BUT! I will not be answering certain personal questions, since I always try to be careful about my info online. I hope you understand :)  
Other than that, ask away! And I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

“I’m not leaving.”

Soomin smiles, continuing to walk towards the mates. Jungkook is tense and he clenches his fists, but Jimin feels a strange sense of relaxation. She won’t hurt them, she is Jimin’s mother.

Maybe it’s the soothing aura of the clearing, maybe Jimin is in shock - but he knows the woman in front of him is his mother. Nothing within him doubts Soomin and Jimin realizes why her smile looks familiar. It is familiar because the smile is Jimin’s smile, he inherited it from her. The only suspicion inside the omega is how she said she will bring Jimin home, to the Park pack, with no hesitation in her voice. 

“Yes you will, son. You and your... alpha will be following me home in a manner of minutes,” Soomin says. Jungkook growls and she puts up her hand, sighing as a parent would when their toddler is having a fit. “Willingly.”

Jungkook stops growling after the addition but Jimin can feel him rumbling through their bond - he is barely holding it in. Jimin sends out a short pulse of reassurance through their bond and the alpha relaxes.

Soomin is just a few meters away from them now, but Jimin holds up his own hand, making her freeze.

“I- I’ll allow you to explain but then we’re leaving. To the Jeon’s,” Jimin says and Soomin nods, looking pleased with his decision. It’s unnerving in a way, how she looks at him with constant pride, but Jimin realizes that he doesn’t really mind it.

“First of all, my son, your fate was written down hundreds of years ago. Our priests had visions during my pregnancy that you were the silver wolf, and it was confirmed as I birthed you here - in a blessed place and having pretty, white fur. You were so beautiful, and the power within you made you glow in the moonlight. Unfortunately, the scripts foretold that you would get lost - and you did.”

The smile on Soomins face fades and Jimin swallows.

“We knew that you would find your way back to us again eventually, though, and bring a surprise. I cannot say I expected it to be an alpha but we will sort things out soon. Does your... alpha usually act like this?”

The change in subject confuses Jimin but he answers anyway.

“He is- Jungkook is kind, soft hearted. He doesn’t usually act aggressively and...” Jimin looks up at Jungkook, who gives him a fond smile, albeit a bit hesitant as he glances at Soomin. “He is shy.”

Jimin swallows as the alpha raises an eyebrow, questioning him.

“You’re shy, Jungkook. You opened up a bit but I- I don’t think you would wink at me or flirt with me like you’ve done,” Jimin says and furrows his brows, looking towards Soomin and taking a step away.

Soomin clasps her hands together. “Exactly, son, in this clearing he is not himself. The moon prioritises you, it’s favourite child, and is giving you the ideal alpha. The second you step out of this clearing he will go back,” Soomin says and Jimin’s heart starts to beat faster, Jungkook’s face twisting into a mix of confusion and desperation as the truth sinks in.

Their happiness here is not real.

Jimin looks up at Jungkook who grabs his hands, bringing them close to his heart.  
“What was I like before this? Why are you so frightened?” Jungkook asks and Jimin avoids his gaze, looking down at the ground. He wants to lie, wants to keep their moment good before it ends, but Jungkook deserves the truth.

“You are empty,” Jimin starts, licking his lips. “You act like a slave, only following my order without any emotion. It’s- It’s scary.”

Jungkook gapes and tears well up in his eyes. He lets go of Jimin’s hands.

“What can you do?” Jimin asks, heart burning as he watches Jungkook turn away from him, concealing his face. Even though his face is hidden, Jimin can feel the emotions, the main reason the alpha teared up. Betrayal.

Soomin smiles again.

“If you come home with me, I can fix this. We have a witch that can break your bond,” Soomin explains and Jimin puts his hand on his chest, feeling the wolf inside him protest and growl as soon as the suggestion is made.

Jimin shuts it out.

“You will stop being mates but you can mate again, some other time.”

It’s a tough decision. Jimin can’t bear watching Jungkook hollow for much longer, but he knows what witches have done in the past. Plus, breaking a mating bond can’t be easy. It is supposed to last for a lifetime, not for a week. Jimin already feels his heart ache at the thought of losing Jungkook’s presence in his soul so they’ll have to discuss-

“We’re going. We can mate another time and go back to the Jeon pack, it’s not that big of a deal,” Jungkook says. Jimin stares at him, taken away by the sudden boldness. It shouldn’t be as surprising as it is - of course an ideal Jungkook would be bold and opinionated after Jimin has seen him empty and without any free will.

Soomin grins and turns to Jimin. “Do you agree, son?” 

Jimin glances at Jungkook, sees the determination, the want in his face.

“I do. We will come with you.”

Soomin’s smile widens and her eyes turn into small crescents - just like Jimin.

“Good, we can leave immediately. One of my guardians will inform the Jeon pack of your decision,” she says and promptly turns around, already starting to walk out of the meadow. 

Jimin’s instincts tell him something is off but as he sees Jungkook’s eyes turn dead and glossy when he takes a step out of the clearing, all hesitation leaves his mind.

They have to do it. Even if Jimin is walking into a trap, he needs to free his mate.

##

The representative group from the Park pack is small. Suspiciously small.

Seokjin greets the five guards and two omegas with a smile and bows but he can’t shake off the feeling that there is something unusual about them. The two female omegas are dressed in beautiful silk gowns and must have high positions in the Parks, they sent real representatives. 

Seokjin studies them further as they look around at the Jeon village with archaic smiles and he understands what is tipping off his instincts. They aren’t leaders. All omegas in the Park pack are powerful but none of the women wear the traditional jewellery of the Lead Park Omega. They both wore necklaces and earrings, but none had the recognizable deep purple amethysts embedded in the gold.

The jewellery the Park leader wore was a long necklace of gold, where three small chains united into one to support a big, purple amethyst in the middle. This one represented the moon. The earrings would match the necklace as a thin chain of gold reached down to about half of the wearers neck, where it ended with another purple amethyst. The right earring represented omegas and the left one represented all of the gifts and help omegas had given to the werewolf race. Wearing the jewellery shows that the bearer is of highest important to the pack, that the omega is closer to the moon than any other.

Sometimes it is strange to Seokjin in how much the Parks value and worship omegas, but once you know the why, it becomes obvious. 

The Park religion and Jeon religion is very much the same in many ways, apart from the view and origin of omegas. The Parks believed that omegas are a personal gift from the moon, that they were sent to lead and make sure the werewolf race not only survives, but prosper. According to legend, omegas appeared when the first werewolf society was on the brink of disaster - the new form of werewolves were the reason their race did not go extinct thousands of years ago. Therefor, the Park religion says that every individual omega is a gift from the moon, holy and vital gifts. All omegas have a part of the moon in their soul and that makes them holy, makes it important that they are worshipped and treated in a similar way as the moon.

Seokjin, just like many other werewolves, believe that omegas and alphas are equals - none are more or less valued than the other. He can’t deny that there is some truth to the Park story, though, for their race would certainly not have survived if omegas had not been created.

“Could we get a tour of your village? We would like to see what jobs you have. Especially for your poor omegas,” the omega with long, blonde hair says. She has a subtle frown on her face and Seokjin suppresses a sigh. The Parks will never approve of the way the Jeon pack, or any other pack, treat omegas - especially since the Jeons regularly turn humans into omegas.

Seokjin expected the passive aggressive comments and displeased faces but it will still take time to get used to.

“Of course,” Seokjin says, sending them a polite smile. “I must go, unfortunately, but one of my guards will show you around.”

Seokjin gestures to a woman who instantly bows and introduces herself to the Parks, before starting to lead them away. Seokjin is sure she is already being asked questions meant to aggravate her, but the guard is experienced and mature enough to handle it.

The truth is, Seokjin does not have to go. He has no pressing duties or obligatory things to handle, nor did the Parks make him want to leave. The reason Seokjin feels like he needs to be alone is different. Stronger.

An unsettling feeling has built up in his chest, not restricted to just the Park’s choice of representatives. It is making the hair at the back of his neck stand up, a shiver running up his spine now that he has an opportunity to think about the feeling.

It has nothing to do with pack politics - it’s Jungkook.

Even though their relationship is strained, Seokjin has always had a special bond and connection to his younger brother. Seokjin had an urge to go check on Jungkook when he cut his cheek as a child, instantly knew something had gone terribly wrong when Jungkook and Junghyun were attacked. If his instincts hadn’t told him his brothers were in dire need of help, Jungkook would have been resting next to Junghyun underground right now. 

This time, it isn’t a physical wrong happening, nor any emotional trubble. The feeling that is making his stomach churn is a general sense of instability - Jungkook is in a situation that Seokjin is sure will end in pain.

Seokjin could send out a group to look for Jungkook and Jimin. They had gone out on a walk a while ago, and should have been back about 15 minutes ago.   
He could, but he will not.

There is nothing threatening Jungkook’s life. Seokjin is the leader of the Jeon pack, not just a healer and a brother. He may want to make sure Jungkook is okay but they cannot spare any guards when people from different packs would be visiting. Not only could they pose a threat to Seokjin but also to the entire Jeon pack - it is Seokjin’s duty as their leader to prioritize his people over personal worries.

Seokjin gnaws on his bottom lip, thinking over the situation once more.

He won’t send out anyone to look for his brother.

It is the right thing to do for the pack, yet Seokjin gets the feeling he has made a mistake.

##

Jimin huffs when the carriage jumps, back starting to ache from all of the times the wheels have hit large rocks and bumps. It isn’t as straining as walking, but Jimin would much rather prefer to be outside of the carriage, next to Jungkook, than trapped inside with his mother.

In fact, Jimin tried to get his opinion clear when they reached the road where a group of Parks were waiting with the carriage and two horses - but Soomin had just said that they wouldn’t move unless Jimin sat comfortably next to her.

Comfortable is the last thing Jimin would describe the carriage ride as.

On top of that, the fact that Jungkook is walking outside just because he is an alpha is sitting on top of Jimin’s conscience. The only thing that is stopping him from jumping out of the window and joining Jungkook, is the look on his face when he said they would join Soomin to the Park pack.  
Jungkook had not just wanted, he had decided for himself after learning the disturbing truth of his and Jimin’s mating.

The joy and flirtation that had appeared in Jungkook faded into disappointment and sorrow; and Jimin knows he needs to undo whatever curse he put on Jungkook when he bit the alpha.

“Jimin, my dear, may I ask you something?” Soomin asks and draws Jimin out of his imagination.  
Jimin nods.

“In the Park pack, all omegas are gifted and wear traditional jewellery, especially beautiful earrings. It is to show how appreciated we are, how much significans we have in this world,” Soomin says. “I have noticed that your ears are not pierced and I wondered if I may do it when we get home?”

Jimin furrows his brows. “Uh, I’m not sure. Clothes and decorations aren’t things I really care about,” he answers honestly, making Soomin click her tongue.

She sighs and looks down into her lap. “I just- we have missed you so much... your arrival is going to be the happiest event we have had in over a decade. It would just mean a lot to not just the people, but to me as your mother, if you could wear some traditional Park clothes. It’s just to make sure you truly feel at home, to welcome you back,” Soomin explains. On her face is a small but sorrowful smile, showing glimpses of the hurt she had been through when Jimin was missing.

It was apparently said in some prophecy, but a mother losing her baby must have been heartbreaking.

Some accessories won’t hurt, Jimin thinks. Right?

Jimin swallows. “If it means that much to you, I’ll pierce my ears.”

Soomin’s face lights up and she pulls Jimin into an awkward hug. The carriage hits a bump and Jimin hisses as the aching in his back gets worse. Still, he does not pull away.

“Thank you so much!” Soomin exclaims, holding Jimin tighter. “I have the perfect earrings prepared already. They have these beautiful gems - I am sure you will love the purple colour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions you want to ask, ask them now! I would really love to interact with you more and comments always cheer me up <3  
Another reminder that I might not answer certain personal questions but don't hesitate to ask! I'm sure I can answer most of them and I really want to see what you wonder about me :)  
As always, thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Tell me how it was in the comments ^^  
I hope you liked it :)


End file.
